


The Sister They Never Had

by mapofthestars



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofthestars/pseuds/mapofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events that should have happened in Narnia haven't, and because of that, an army is riding towards Narnia that no one knows about. To save the kingdom, Susan, a 21st Century schoolgirl, is brought to Narnia. But can she figure out why she is there, and save the kingdom, before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Susan is not the sibling of Peter, Edmund and Lucy. She did not go to Narnia with them in the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and the Witch's spell only needed three children to break it.
> 
> So this is only the prologue, and more chapters will come up each week (probably on Sunday).
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta, [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin).
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own anything to do with Narnia, Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, or C. S. Lewis (unfortunately).

Peter looked over at his beaming younger brother and sister and thought to himself how far the three of them had come since they fell through the wardrobe into Narnia. He could not believe how close he had come to losing Edmund and Lucy, the two people who meant the most to him in the entire world. 

 

He had nearly lost Edmund to the White Witch, which had made him realise how much he and his sister needed Edmund, whether or not they showed it. Peter had nearly died inside seeing his only brother carried into the Narnian camp, looking so small and broken. His brother had looked so young that day, although he was 11, only a year younger than Peter. 

 

Peter also couldn't believe had much Lucy had grown up since the battle. Although she was still only 9, she was wise, and Peter had learnt that it paid to listen to her advice...

 

Peter was broken out of his train of thought by an excited squeal from his beautiful younger sister. Lucy was practically bouncing on her throne as a huge golden lion stepped majestically through the doors of the throne room of Cair Paravel. 

 

Aslan walked, slowly and surely, along the train of emerald green carpet and up the high steps to the three thrones.

 

"High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant," the lion said in his deep rumbling voice, "you are the two sons of Adam and the daughter of Eve destined to rule Narnia and bring peace to this land."

 

Once Aslan had finished speaking, he raised his head and blew a gentle waft of air over the three rulers. They all sat up a little straighter, and raised their heads to survey the crowd of subjects in the throne room. 

 

Lucy felt a little more like royalty as she looked at Mr. Tumnus, Edmund felt more confident as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver smiling at him and Peter felt the eyes of his General and partner in battle, Orieus, settle on him. Peter turned to look at one of the centaur's that had galloped beside him into the battle of Beruna and he felt stronger. He wished he could feel the eyes of Orieus's brave cousin, Orion, but he had chosen to abandon them in Beruna at the start of the battle. Although Peter felt no anger towards Orion, he could tell Orieus did not feel the same. 

 

All three children felt more like rulers, and they broke the eye contact with their friends to look at each other. 

 

They all smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan arrives in Narnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta, Odin!!

Susan Fisher sat in Starbucks, gently sipping at her cappuccino. She still had about 30 minutes before she needed to be at school. Just long enough to see her boyfriend, if he hurried up. Then she felt her new iPhone vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly. She lived on her phone and her face lit up when she saw the text. It was from Jason, her boyfriend, and she quickly scanned the message.

 

_How r u?? Can’t wait 2 see u. Meet me down the back alley. :)_

 

Susan shoved her phone into the front pocket of her jeans, slung her school bag over her shoulder and grabbed her cappuccino as she left Starbucks. She knew the back alley Jason was talking about. It was a couple of minutes walk from Starbucks, her school and Jason's school. Jason liked to go there, as it was one of the few places where he could guarantee that he wouldn’t be disturbed, whether he was meeting Susan or having a cigarette. Susan shook her head thinking about it. 

 

Jason loved to smoke. He loved it so much that Susan had taken to carrying a lighter around for him. Susan detested his habit, but she never mentioned it because she didn't want to upset him.

 

Before she turned into the alley, she ran her hand through her long, auburn hair, checking it was in place. She pulled out her iPhone and double-checked her hair in the reflection from the screen. She wanted her blonde highlights to be in perfect place. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she turned down the alley. There she saw Jason, casually leaning against the wall of the alley, already smoking.

 

"Su, babe," he called, "How is my beautiful girlfriend his morning?"

 

"Hey Jason," she replied, "I'm fine, apart from missing you all morning." 

 

She then leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. All six foot five of her boyfriend did look absolutely amazing, she decided. What with his ripped jeans, leather jacket, and styled hair. He puffed lazily on his cigarette before blowing a cloud of smoke up into the air of the alley.

Susan unconsciously slid her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

 

"Shit, Jason. I've got to go,” she said.

 

"Why?" he asked. "Skip first lesson and stay here with me." He leaned down towards her, brushing her hair away from her face and attempting to connect their lips together.

 

"No babe." She pushed him gently away. "You know I would love to. But my first lesson is English. I would miss any other lesson to be with you, but not English."

 

Jason sighed, and turned away from her, taking another puff of his cigarette. She shot a quick smile towards her boyfriend before running off down the alleyway. Susan loved English and Jason knew that. She loved how she could get lost in a book, reading in a corner and imaging she was in a different land. 

 

Susan was bright, very bright. She didn't need to concentrate in lessons, especially not in English. She was also very fit. She loved running and rock climbing and she spent all her free time jogging around her neighbourhood or playing about on the rock-climbing wall at the university near her house. All this meant that she fell very easily into the 'popular' group of people at her school.

 

They wore makeup, short skirts, and high heels and ignored most of the rules. Skipping classes came naturally to them, but Susan was bright enough that her grades were never affected. 

 

She ran into the bathroom next to her English classroom and pulled her lipstick out of her bag. She coated her lips in bright red, and checked her foundation and mascara in the mirror. Everything looked okay, she thought to herself, as she walked and out the bathroom and strutted into English. She was the last pupil into the classroom, but thankfully their teacher hadn't arrived yet.

 

Susan slid daintily into the seat next to her current best friend, Amelia. Amelia made no effort to greet Susan, but that was entirely natural. Amelia was tapping furiously at her phone, no doubt texting her own boyfriend. Susan felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. She tapped in her pass code out of habit. She had always been told not to use her birthday as pass code, but it was just easier, she thought as she tapped in 1407. She had a text from Amelia.

 

Susan sighed. Trust Amelia to text rather than speak Susan thought as she read the text.

 

_How r u?_ \- Amelia

 

_Gd. got 5 mins with Jason_ \- Susan

 

_Oh. <3<3<3_ \- Amelia

 

_;)_ \- Susan

 

Susan was then forced to stop the conversation as their teacher, Miss Jamieson walked into the classroom. Susan zoned out as Miss Jamieson took the register. She knew she was one person after Amelia, so she just waited for Amelia to answer 'yes' to the call of Amelia Edwards, and then she concentrated.

 

"Susan Fisher?" called out Miss Jamieson.

 

"Yeah," Susan replied in a bored voice.

 

She pulled out her phone and opened up the Kindle app. She loved this app. She could read away to her hearts content and to everyone else, she was a typical bored teenager playing on her phone and ignoring the teacher. Miss Jamieson didn't care, so long as Susan got good marks.

 

Susan opened up the latest book she was reading, 'The Horse and His Boy', by C.S. Lewis, for about the twentieth time. She loved the Narnia series, but it wasn't something she readily admitted to others. Popular girls in 2013 didn't read and enjoy baby stories like Narnia. But if no one else knew, then Susan didn't really care. She enjoyed reading about the fictional adventures of Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, and Caspian, Ridian and Tirian.

 

The lesson finished relatively quickly. Susan hadn't been paying much attention. They were studying Romeo and Juliet, which Susan knew off by heart already. It was another favourite of hers, but no one knew that. Susan knew how quickly her popularity would decline if people actually knew she read Shakespeare because she enjoyed it. As soon as the bell went, Susan stood and grabbed her bag. She had no need to put her books away; she had never gotten them out in the first place.

 

Susan just let herself be carried out of the classroom by her friends. The third member of their group, Louisa, quickly joined Susan and Amelia and when she started talking, there was no stopping her. So Susan just let her, nodding along when the conversation required it. Louisa talked about so many different pointless subjects; her boyfriend Shaun, the date they went on last weekend, the fact she was now grounded because she was failing Geography and her parents had caught her and Shaun making out in her bedroom. When they reached the lockers, Susan pulled open the door to hers and stared at her timetable. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically when she saw her next lesson, Chemistry. She decided there and then that she could not be bothered to go to Chemistry. She simply wasn't in the mood for any Chemistry right then. Although she was good it, she really didn't enjoy it. She grabbed her training clothes out of her locker and walked straight out of the front of school.

 

No one tried to stop her. Her school was the kind of school where you came and went when you pleased. The teachers had long since given up trying to keep people in lessons. So Susan just plugged in her iPod, and made her way to the gym in the centre of town, Katy Perry blasting through her ears. Running was one of the few things that could take her mind off the pressure of the rest of her life. She walked into the gym and changed quickly out of school uniform. She felt a lot more comfortable in her black running leggings and her orange running t-shirt than in her school uniform. She walked out on the deserted running track and began to run gently, warming her muscles up. She came to a stop and bent down, enjoying the gentle pull of the stretch in her thighs.

 

Now fully warmed up, she pulled out her iPod and changed her playlist to a more upbeat tempo. She didn't know for how long she planned on running for today, Susan thought, perhaps about 5k? That would be enough to clear her mind.

 

A light drizzle was beginning to fall. Susan didn't mind, she liked running in the rain. All she did was pull a thin but warm waterproof jacket out of her bag before setting off. She smiled as the first song began to play. It was All Star, by Smash Mouth. Susan lips pulled upwards slightly, and she gave a small smile. She loved the song, and she loved running to it. It had enough of a beat to keep her moving.

 

She had run about 3k when she heard a weird noise, a low deep pulsing. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and paused her iPod. But she didn't stop running. She rolled her headphones and iPod up and put them into her bag, but she didn't stop running. She could hear the noise again now. It was a deep low thrumming, pulsing through the ground, and through Susan. It was like the beat of a bass drum at a concert, when the drums are so loud the floor shakes and so do the people.

 

Suddenly, Susan felt that the whole world tipped. She wobbled, throwing her arms out to steady herself. The deep pulsing beat was louder now, surrounding Susan. She felt like every single particle in her was vibrating, moving to the beat that was surrounding her. Then everything changed. She felt like she was being pulled out of England by a powerful force. She tried to move, to run against this invisible force. But she was held in place. The mysterious force gave one last massive tug and Susan felt herself tumble out of England and free fall down onto a forest floor.

 

* * *

 

Peter sat bolt upright, startled. Everything felt different around him, odd. His dream had been weird as well. It was the first time since he and his siblings had arrived in Narnia that Peter had dreamt about how they arrived. 

 

In his dream Peter had been standing in a clearing of the woods, looking at the lamppost that had been the first thing Lucy had seen when she had first entered Narnia through the wardrobe in the spare room. Peter began to walk, he had no idea why. He passed a large bush of strawberries and saw a large open meadow. He turned and walked towards the meadow when suddenly the forest floor rocked beneath his feet. Then he heard a deep bass drumming. It surrounded him, circling around him and pining him in place with a wall of sound. Peter couldn't really explain what happened next. To him, it felt as the the material with makes up the world was being stretched, pulled and manipulated. 

 

Suddenly the pounding bass drum stopped. Peter stood, shaking his head and waiting for his blurry vision to catch up and bring the world into focus. He looked around. The woods were simply a blur of green and brown.... and orange. 

 

"Orange. Why is there orange is in the forest?" thought Peter. 

 

He squinted, trying to focus his blurry vision onto the orange lump on the forest 

floor.

 

As his vision came back into focus, he stopped, confused. The orange blur was now coming into focus as a girl, lying unconscious on the forest floor. Her face was turned into the ground. Peter couldn't see what her face was like by the curtain of brunette hair that had fallen across her face. She had on an orange t-shirt and tight black trousers.

 

"That would explain the orange." thought Peter.

 

Peter leaned forward carefully, moving his hand as if to brush the hair away from her face. His fingertips had just connected with her silky hair when Peter awoke.

 

Edmund knocked on the door of Peter's room.

 

"Come in." called Peter as he brushed his hair away from his sleepy eyes. 

 

"Peter, are you okay? You look really weird." Edmund looked over at Peter with concern in his eyes. Peter didn't look okay to Edmund. His hair was messed up, more than normal for that time in the morning. 

 

Peter rubbed his hand over his forehead as Edmund pulled back the curtains of Peter's room. His eye squinted up, complaining at the harsh bright sunlight Edmund had let into his room. 

 

"Ed," moaned Peter. "The sunlight’s too bright." His younger brother had an amused smirk across his face. Peter moaned again. "I had a dream where I was at the lamppost. You know, the one Lucy found when she entered Narnia." Edmund nodded. "I walked until I found this meadow. When I was on the edge, the whole world tilted and went ... funny. I don't know how to describe the feeling. There was the sound of drumming in my ears. And then, when all the noise disappeared, I looked down to see this girl lying on the ground by my feet who wasn't there before the noise and rocking started."

 

Edmund cocked an eyebrow at Peter. For only 13, Edmund had a was witty and sarcastic.

 

"And was this girl pretty, by any chance?"

Edmund smirked as Peter blushed.

 

"Yes … No… I don’t know," Peter stuttered. "She was wearing really weird clothes. Really tight black trousers and an orange t-shirt. Her clothes didn't seem Narnian. I've never seen anyone in Narnia in an orange t-shirt before." Edmund nodded. "She had really long brunette hair, exactly the same colour as mine. She felt so familiar." Peter had drifted off into his own world, and was mainly talking to himself. He was broken from speaking his thoughts out loud by Edmund's amused chuckle. 

 

"Do you like her?" asked Edmund. Peter shook his head. The girl in his dream wasn't like that. "No. I didn't look at her like a girlfriend." Peter shook his head again, his mind clouded with confusion. "She looked so like you Ed. She could have been related to us, as odd as that sounds."

 

"The sister we never had." whispered Edmund quietly. Peter nodded.

 

Edmund and Peter were interrupted by the entrance of their beautiful sister, Lucy. 

 

"Edmund, Peter, your already awake." cried Lucy. "What's wrong?" She looked worriedly between her two brothers. "You both look like you've seen a ghost."

 

Peter looked to his sister. "I think I might have." 

 

And then Peter explained his dream and how he felt to Lucy.

 

* * *

 

 

Susan rubbed her eyes and gingerly sat up. Beneath her hand she could feel leaves, warm and dry. She moved her hands gently, and beneath the leaves, her fingers ran against the dry brown earth. She moved her hands slightly more and felt her left collide with her backpack. She gave a sigh of relief. Wherever she was, she at least had her backpack, which meant her phone. She took a deep breath, and the fresh clean smell of a forest filled her nostrils. Susan didn't think she was in danger, so she sat for a second longer with her eyes closed, taking in the sounds of the forest. She couldn't hear anything large moving near her, but she could hear the usual sound of a forest. There were birds in the trees and small animals scurrying around in the leaves. 

 

Susan cocked her head, her brow furrowing in concentration. Far off, in the distance, she could hear the sound of rushing water. A river was her first thought, but as she continued to listen she decided that the water couldn't possibly be a river. The noise was far too loud; it must be a waterfall she decided.

 

Then Susan decided she could open her eyes. Everything around her was blurry, but she could make out green, a lot of different shades of green. Well, she definitely was in a forest. Slowly, the forest began to come into focus. There were trees, lots of trees and it was green, very green.

 

"Get it together Susan. Of course there are a lot of trees and its green, you're in a forest."

 

She stood up. She looked around her carefully. To her left ran a small stream, clear and shallow, and behind her there was a large meadow. She stepped carefully out from between the trees and into the meadow. The grass was long and soft, gently tickling at Susan's knees as she stepped out into the meadow. The sunlight streamed gently down onto her shoulders as she sat down in the middle of the meadow, pulling her backpack of her shoulders.

 

"Thank God I have my rucksack," she said out loud.

 

Then she began to pull everything out of her rucksack to see what she had. She started with what she was wearing. Running trainers. Good, practical and sturdy she thought to herself. Waterproof coat. Also useful. Then she looked through her rucksack. Lighter. Useful for starting campfires. IPod and iPhone. Susan held her phone up and spun in a circle. She took twenty paces, this way and that, as she searched for the unobtainable signal for her phone. But the iPhone continued to taunt her. It would not even display SOS, there was nothing.

 

"Brilliant!" she cried. "I'm in the middle of nowhere with no fucking signal!!"

 

She turned her iPod and iPhone off and shoved them in the bottom of her rucksack. They were of no use to her without signal so she may as well conserve the battery until she found somewhere where she could get signal or Internet. She continued looking through her bag. There was her water bottle, full. She also had a little bit of food, though not much. Only a couple of cereal bars, enough to give her some energy after her run.

 

Having sorted through everything she possessed, Susan was then left with a dilemma. She could sit and wait for someone to find her, or she could go and attempt to find help. Susan's sharp mind began to run over all her possible scenarios.

 

"If I wait where I am, someone might come and find me. But what happens if no one comes and finds me. I have food to last a while and the stream looks clean enough. I am not short of water. I could last for a couple of days. If I go and attempt to find help, well who knows what might happen. I could be eaten or attacked by whatever wild things lurk in these woods. If I leave this meadow, I leave my supply of water. Certainly, my water bottle is large, 1l, but it won't last me more than a day. But then, if I leave, I might find out where I am."

 

This last thought clinched the deal for Susan. She was naturally inquisitive and she didn't enjoy the uncertainty of not knowing where she was. Susan also had a sporty personality. She knew if she stayed put, her mind would only begin to dwell on everything bad that could happen to her. She would be much more productive is she got moving.

 

With a decision made, Susan jumped to her feet, pulled her backpack onto her bag and looked around her. She made the decision to walk back into the woods from which she had entered the meadow. Maybe she might somehow be able to walk straight back onto the running track like nothing had ever happened. She highly doubted this; Susan felt something magical had happened to her, even if she currently didn't know what.

 

So Susan set off into the forest, picking her way carefully through the trees. She jumped lithely over moss-covered logs and carefully wove down muddy banks. Nothing in this forest posed a problem for Susan. She was very fit and the walking was barely making her out of breath. Suddenly a shot of red burst into her peripheral vision. She spun her head as her body naturally tensed. She have become so used to seeing the never-ending green of the forest move past her. She immediately relaxed again as she was what the red was. It was a emerald green bush, and nestled in it like precious jewels were large beautiful ripe strawberries.

 

At the sight of these, Susan's stomach growled. She had not even realised that she was hungry, but at the sight of those strawberries, she decided she definitely was. She reached out her hand towards the bush, tugging gently at one of the largest strawberries. It came away from the bush so smoothly and she popped it into her mouth. It was sweet, succulent, and when she bit down into it, the juice ran deliciously all over her teeth and tongue. Susan picked two, three, ten more, filling her stomach with the strawberries.

 

Susan didn't know why she did it, but she looked up. And there, standing in front of her, tall and silent was a lamppost. Susan tipped her head sideways, frowning.

"Why would someone put a lamppost in the middle of a forest? Omg, please don't say I've ended up in some weird modern art exhibit." Susan thought. She reached out with her hand, brushing her fingertips softly up and down the cold hard metal of the lamppost, gently tracing the intricate vine work detail. The feel of the metal through her fingers convinced Susan that this lamppost was really. She grabbed hold of it and spun around it carelessly.

 

Then it clicked. Susan would have sworn, looking back, that the clichéd light bulb flicked on above her head.

 

"Narnia," she whispered. Images crashed through her mind as though they had been held behind a dam and were now released, flooding her mind with unstoppable power. She saw Peter, tall and handsome, Edmund, fragile in the grip of the White Witch, Lucy, small but brave in the face of danger. She saw Aslan, the lion, Mr. Tumnus, the fawn and the beautiful castle of Cair Paravel.

Susan spun in a circle far too fast. She felt her back slam against the lamppost and, gripping her head, she sunk down to the ground. Her head was spinning.

I'm in Narnia. Narnia's real. I'm in Narnia. Narnia's real. I'm in Narnia. Narnia's real.

 

The words flew around Susan's head like birds, pecking at her mind. She felt like she was holding her head up with her hands. If she let go, she was sure her head would simply fall to the floor. She took a deep breath, grabbing her water bottle out of her bag and taking a deep gulp of the familiar orange squash in the bottle. It calmed Susan; the taste of home brought her back to reality as she sat on the forest floor. Her brain then got to the practical side of the problem she was now facing.

 

"If I'm in Narnia, what age am I in? I am not in the age of the White Witch because, well, it's not cold here, there is no snow. Maybe I am here in the reign of the sons of Adam and daughter of Eve. The reign of Peter, Edmund and Lucy. Or maybe the reign of Caspian or Ridian. But wait. What happens if the Telmarines are ruling? What do I do? Maybe they are ruling, I haven't seen any talking animals or trees. Maybe they are all in hiding. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad if the Telmarines were ruling. It would mean there are lots of humans around."

 

Susan was broken from her train of thought by a sharp crack, which rebounded around the trees. Susan leapt up startled and circled slowly, crouching in a defensive position.

 

"Well well. Who have we got here?" A female voice spoke from behind Susan.

Susan stiffened, jerking upright and turned to slowly face the voice, stilling the shaking of her fingers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's Sunday and I've actually managed to post this on time.
> 
> So here you go, Chapter 1. I've finally decided how long this is going to be, so, 7 chapter plus prologue and epilogue!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan meets Corren, Corriwen and Orion

Standing behind Susan were three people. Well, two people and one centaur. The girl who had spoken was dressed in brown breeches, a green tunic and a sword belt slung over her shoulder. The sheath was attached to the sword belt, but the sword wasn't in the sheath. It was in the hand of the girl and the sharp point was pointing straight at Susan. The girls blonde hair was tied loosely back in a ponytail, with the occasional strand falling into her face. Next to the girl stood a boy, dressed in identical clothing. His hair was the same shining blond as the girl, and he stood next to her, also pointing his sword straight at Susan. Between them lay two large packs. Standing behind them was the person who intrigued Susan the most. The centaur was black, jet black, from the short hair covering the horse part of his body, to the long straight hair falling down the sides of his face. The dark hair highlighted the paleness of the centaur’s skin and the rippling muscles of his bare chest and arms. If they were in England, Susan would have said he was exactly the kind of person you would expect to have a multitude of tattoos, if he wasn't a centaur. In his arms was a bow, loaded with an arrow and pointing straight at Susan's head. 

"I'll repeat my question. Who are you?" said the small blonde girl, her ringing voice cutting through the silence of the area around the lamppost. 

Susan raised her head, looking straight at the girl, and sending her best glare towards the girl. 

"My name is Susan, and I am a daughter of Eve." Susan hoped her voice came out confident, strong. At least, stronger than she felt. She didn't know where the daughter of Eve bit had come from, but they Aslan always seem to use it when referring to people from Susan's world, so Susan supposed it had just slipped in. 

"A daughter of Eve, yeah. Just like the Queen and her brothers. Well, the Kings fight well, lets see how you fight, girly." Her voice was taunting as she stepped forward, her hand wrapped confidently around her sword. 

Susan filed that information carefully in her head. The Queen and her brothers. Susan realised she had arrived in Narnia in the reign of King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. But now Susan had more pressing problems. The blonde girl was walking towards her with a sword. Susan was panicking, her brain was screaming at her to run, run, and run away now. But Susan stood still. She stood her ground and controlled her panic. She carefully scanned her eyes over the girl who was now standing in front of her, sword raised. Susan's eyes raked the sword belt, and that's when she spotted a second sword, sheathed just below the empty sheath from the first sword. And that second sword gave Susan an idea. 

Susan didn't know how to fight with a sword, but she knew that she needed to even the odds between herself and the blonde girl. And a sword would definitely help even the odds.  She let the girl come towards her, standing her ground even though the presence of the sword was starting to seriously scare her. 

The girl lunged. Susan ducked sideways as the blade whistled ominously over her right shoulder. The girl had obviously not expected the move, as she had put here whole body weight into the blow. She stumbled forwards as Susan reached out. Susan's hand found the sword handle tucked into the girl's back. She pulled the sword, and it slid easily out of its sheath. She held the sword carefully in her hand for a second, finding a comfortable way to hold the dangerous blade. Susan looked down; surprised to see the blonde girl sprawled out on the ground beneath her. Susan was unsure of what she was supposed to do now, so she took advice from all the books she had read. She put one foot on the girl's wrist, pining her hand holding the sword to the ground. Susan then placed the point of the sword to the girl's throat. She didn't know how hard she needed to press the sword to scare the girl, or how sharp the sword was. Susan realised that the sword was probably further away from the girl's throat than was a good idea, but Susan was so scared of hurting her. 

Until Susan herself felt cold steel pressed to her throat. The blonde boy was standing behind Susan, with his sword pressed up against her throat. Susan's breath caught in her throat, and she stiffened, trying to arch her neck and back away from the blade. 

"Step away from my sister!" whispered a male voice, cold and harsh in Susan's ear. Susan stepped back, removing the sword away from the neck of the blonde girl and dropping in on the forest floor, next to the girl. The blonde girl scrambled to her feet, picking up her second sword and replacing it in its sheath on her back. She then proceeded to point her original sword straight at Susan.

"Brother," she said, "Do you want to kill her or shall I?"

The centaur lowered his bow and his deep voice boomed around the forest. "Corriwen, Corren, step away from Susan."

Both replied at once. "Why should we Orion?  How do we know whether she is who she says she is."

The centaur, whom Susan decided must now be called Orion, answered them calmly. "I saw in the stars that a second daughter of Eve would come. This girl says she is a daughter of Eve. She took your sword so naturally Corriwen, yet did you see how she held it, she has no clue how to wield a sword. I think she is a part of Narnia's destiny, and maybe she is destined to be part of our group."

"Are you sure?" asked the girl, Corriwen, Susan assumed. Orion nodded. The boy, Corren, stepped away from Susan and sheathed his sword. Corriwen and Corren moved to stand next to Orion but Susan was more preoccupied. Her hands flew immediately to her throat, touching and running her hands over the soft pale skin there, checking for any kind of cut. She took a deep ragged breath, releasing the breath she didn't realise she was holding and filling her lungs with fresh clean air. She raised her head, to see the eyes of Corriwen, Corren and Orion focused on her. She put her hand out and gripped the lamppost to help steady herself. Susan hadn't even realised the lamppost was still there. 

Corriwen stepped forwards. Susan unconsciously flinched away from the other girl. 

"Don't worry," said Corriwen, all trace of taunting removed from her tone. To Susan, she now sounded… almost kind. "If Orion says you are special and you are who you say you are, then you are welcome to be part of our little band of misfits." Susan swallowed loudly and managed to make her head nod, even if she couldn't make her vocal cords make any noise. "Anyway. Seeing as you found it so easy to take my spare sword, you might as well keep it. You are going to need a sword if you are going to stay with us." The girl chucked her spare sword at Susan, who just about managed to make her hands reach out and grasp the sword. 

Corren then interrupted his sister. "Come on Corri. We need to get moving if we want to get there before night falls." Orion seconded what Corren had just said, and the three began to move off back into the forest. 

Corren looked back over his shoulder towards Susan. "You are coming, aren't you?" Susan nodded and began to follow. Corren looked back again. "I promise we will explain more to you, but we really need to get moving. I presume you are okay to walk considering that you fought my sister quite well." 

Susan chuckled. 

"What are giggling for?" asked Corren. His brow was furrowed as he frowned in confusion.

"I wouldn't really call it a fight," said Susan. "One blow and a couple of swords held to people's necks. Dramatic, but no real fighting."

"You're right," replied Corren. "My sister and I will train you to fight later." The group then fell into a comfortable silence as they walked through the forest. Corriwen led the group, picking her way carefully through the woods with her sword drawn. Orion followed his bow over his shoulder, but Susan didn't doubt that he could draw the bow and string an arrow pretty quickly if he needs to. Susan followed, feeling safe between the huge strong centaur and Corren, who was behind her, also with his sword drawn. 

Susan wondered what the brother and sister were so worried about. Didn't 'The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe' say that Narnia was peaceful when the sons of Adam and daughter of Eve were on the throne? 

The group of four walked in silence through the forest for around 4 hours, by Susan's estimate. Susan was actually nearly right. The group walked for 4 hours and 15 minutes before Orion broke the silence to declare that they needed to make camp, as night would shortly fall. Given by how Corriwen and Corren scurried around to make a fire, Susan decided Orion must be the leader of their little group. That was when she was glad that Orion was the on who trusted her, because Corriwen and Corren appeared to do whatever Orion said. Which meant that if he said protect her, hopefully they would protect her. Susan, having no way near as much knowledge about fires as she assumed Corriwen and Corren would have, stayed back from the group, standing in the shadows.

As the golden sun fell below the horizon, the sky above Narnia grew dark. Susan looked up to see the stars slowly appearing, and it wasn't long before she could clearly make out Queen Lucy's favourite constellation, the Leopard, glittering in the deep blue skies above her. Susan felt movement behind her, as Orion stepped gracefully forward and came to a rest next to Susan. She could feel the body heat radiating off Orion as he too looked at the stars. She looked over at him. His black fur and hair blended away into the darkness of the night, leaving his pale torso appearing to be floating in the forest.

"They're beautiful, aren't they." said Susan, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen naturally between the two of them. 

"Not only are they beautiful, but they can tell us so much. From what their voices actually say, to where they position themselves in the sky." As Orion spoke he pointed out to Susan the location and brightness of Ramandu and Coriakin, the famous stars of the Narnia sky. Susan smiled gently to herself. There was no way Orion could know the future of Narnia and what these two stars, Ramandu and Coriakin, would hold in the journey of Prince Caspian, a king that none in Narnia could even imagine. 

Whilst Susan was thinking, Orion turned around and walked away from Susan, back towards the campfire that Corriwen and Corren were unsuccessfully trying to light. 

"In Aslan's name, why won't this fire light?!" cried Corriwen. Her frustration was clearly showing as she repeatedly tried to light the damp tinder with her flint.

"Corriwen," said Corren gently, "the tinder is just too wet after all that rain we had yesterday. Let's go find some dryer tinder and see if we can get the fire started."

Susan stepped over the log that was on one side of the attempted fire. 

"I think I might be able to help."   

Corriwen and Corren shot her confused looks, but stepped away from the mound of wet logs and motioned for her to try if she wanted to. Susan stepped forwards; ignoring the way Corriwen and Corren were watching her intently as she removing her backpack and opened a small pocket on the side. Out of this pocket she grabbed her lighter, and although it was too dark for her to see it, she easily flipped the lid up. Her fingers were well practiced with the movement as she made a small flame dance from the end of the lighter. Susan bent down towards the fire and used the lighter to start the fire. As Susan worked her methodically around the fire, lighting as she went, the twins watched her in amazement. Soon enough, Susan has turned the pile of damp logs, into a huge roaring fire.

"How did you do that?" asked Corriwen and Corren together. 

Susan smiled and held out her hand containing the lighter towards her two friends. The light from the fire was now illuminating the St. George's flag painted on the side of her lighter. Corren reached out and picked up the lighter, amazement written all over his face. 

"What is it?" asked Corriwen, her voice a mix of amazement and confusion.

"It is from where I come from," said Susan. "We call it a lighter and if you open the lid," she took the lighter off Corren and flipped the lid up, "and push this button, then a flame appears." As she spoke, a small yellow flame danced atop the lighter, flickering in the gentle night breeze. 

Orion stood a little way back from the three humans, surveying them. 

"Well that proves it," he said. His deep voice momentarily startled the three; they had forgotten Orion was still standing there. "Susan has to be a daughter of Eve. I have never seen anything remotely like that, that ... lighter ... here in Narnia. I can imagine it will be of great use to us." 

"What else do you have from your world?" asked Corriwen excitedly.

Her eyes lit up like a child in a sweet shop as Susan removed her iPhone and iPod from the pocket of her bag. Corren's eyes were wide as Susan began to explain what the iPhone and iPod were. To Corriwen and Corren, the iPhone and iPod appeared like magic metal boxes. They were tiny and so light for metal, thought Corriwen as she held the iPhone in her hand.

"That one there," she pointed at the iPhone, "is called a phone in England. We have this network thing that stretches across the entire country. The phone connects to the network and then you can talk to anyone else connected to the network. So I could talk to someone two hundred miles away by talking into the phone." Seeing the looks of slight puzzlement on the faces of her friends, Susan decided not to explain about texting, Facebook, twitter, apps or cameras. She decided they didn't need to know things that would only confuse them. 

"Is this a ... phone thing ... too?" asked Corren, holding up Susan's iPod. 

Susan shook her head. "That one is called an iPod. It lets you listen to music whenever you want. It is like having a band that I carry around in my pocket and will play whatever I want." 

Orion picked up the iPod. "There are people in here," he asked incredulously. He gave the iPod a gentle shake, his ear cocked towards the iPod, as though he expected sounds of people to come out of the iPod. 

Remembering how little Narnian knew about technology, she attempted not to smile patronizingly towards the centaur. "There aren't actually people in there. It just plays music like there were people in there. I'm sorry I can't show but these things work off power, and at the moment it has no power." 

She took her iPod and iPhone off the twins and carefully put them back into her rucksack. Having put them away, she looked up to find the eyes of Corriwen, Corren and Orion still trained on her face. 

"What?" she asked, unsure of what was causing all this attention focused towards her. 

Corren stood up and walked over to his pack. He carefully untied it and removed a whole rabbit, which he proceeded to prepare to cook. He looked over at Susan.

"While I'm preparing dinner, why do you tell us about you? We know practically nothing about you and if your going to stay with us, I would sleep safer knowing more about you."

Orion and Corriwen nodded as Corren spoke and turned expectantly towards Susan.

Susan took a deep breath. "Well… My name is Susan Fisher and as you already know, I come from another world. I am a daughter of Eve, meaning that I come from the same world as King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. I am 15, or at least I was when I left England. I am guessing I age normally here. I was in school but I had to get out. I felt stifled by the people and the atmosphere. So I went to this like running track near my school. Really it’s just a big open field but I like to run there to clear my head."

"Who was chasing you?" asked Corriwen, interrupting Susan.

"No one was chasing me."

"So why were you running? What's the point of running when there is nothing chasing you? It just wastes energy."

"In England, there is nothing that would ever chase you. Our world is safe. There are no dangerous animals that are wild. I run because I can, it makes me feel free." Corriwen looked confused by allowed Susan to continue speaking. "I was just running when suddenly the whole world rocked and I could hear this weird drumming beat. Then I was falling and when I opened my eyes, I was on the floor in Narnia. I was by this stream and a meadow. I walked out into the meadow and began to look through all my stuff and decide what to do. I then decided to walk and see if I could find someone to help me. I found the lamppost and realised I was in Narnia, and then... well you know what happens from there."

Orion had listened carefully to Susan's whole story, and he waited until the end to ask his question. 

"How do you know about Narnia? You said you saw the lamppost and you knew, but how?"

Susan had been expecting this question. It was what she would have asked if someone had confronted her in England with a story like hers. "In England, we have a set of kids stories about a supposedly fictional place called Narnia. One of the stories talks about how Peter, Edmund and Lucy end up in Narnia and become kings and queens. The first thing they find when they enter Narnia is the lamppost. When I saw the lamppost, everything just clicked into place in my head. I realised that maybe Narnia did exist and maybe I had just possibly ended up there. Then I saw you, Orion, a centaur. That made me realise I was actually in Narnia, because trust me, centaurs do not exist in England."

Corriwen, Corren and Orion nodded, accepting Susan's explanation. 

Susan looked back at them expectantly. 

"Well. You all know my story. I want to know about yours." Susan thought that was quite a reasonable expectation. 

Corren and Corriwen shared a glance, silently deciding who was going to tell their story to Susan. After about 10 seconds of silent conversation with their eyes, Corren leaned forward to tell their story to Susan. 

"We are 16," here Corriwen nudged him, "Corriwen will never let me forget that she is about 20 seconds older. We have known Orion for most of our life. Our parents were high up in the resistance army against the White Witch and we knew Orion well. When we were 10, two years before the fall of the White Witch, our parents were killed in a raid by the two wolves of the Witch, Maugrim and Vardan. So, we were left with no parents and left all alone in Chippingford. We took to hiding on the streets, stealing, thieving to keep ourselves fed. It was only two years before King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Susan arrived in Narnia and defeated the White Witch. Times got better for us, slightly, but are still always on the watch. There are still people out there loyal to the Witch who knew what our parents did to her. I suppose sleeping on the streets also taught us to always be on the watch for danger. There are plenty of criminals out there who would like to hurt us. But we didn't have to wait for long until we met Orion here. He can tell you the rest as part of his story."

Whilst Corren was speaking, Corriwen had separated the cooked rabbit into four equal portions and Orion prepared himself to tell Susan his story.

"You may know of Orieus, General of the Narnian Army." Susan nodded, familiar with Orieus from the book, "Well, Orieus is my cousin. All family live in the woods between Narnia and Archenland, which is where I grew up with Orieus and my brother, Galeheart. I joined the Narnian army with my cousin and fought by his and the King's sides during many battles. But I always read the stars, and at the start of the Battle of Beruna, the stars told me to leave the army. I set out on my own from Beruna up the river to Chippingford, which is where I found these two adorable rascals" Orion briefly stopped telling his story to playfully ruffle the hair of Corriwen and Corren. "That was about two years ago and we have been travelling around Narnia together for the last three years. About two months ago, the stars told me to travel to the land of the lantern and await the arrival of a daughter of Eve with a natural fighting ability whose destiny was to save Narnia." Here Orion gave a pointed look at Susan. "I don't know whether or not you know why are here, but we are destined to stick together and be a family." 

And those words seem to signal the end of conversation for the night. Orion took the first watch for the night. They had such a natural system of who took watch that it no longer required any conversation between Orion, Corren and Corriwen. Susan felt so calm around these people that, combined with her full stomach and the warmth from the fire, allowed her to fall into a calm, deep and easy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm two chapters in and its going well. Was worried I wouldn't get this up at one point... but here it is. And YAY! It's Sunday! It's on time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan, Corriwen, Corren and Orion go to find Susan some weapons.

Susan lay on the ground thinking. There was a lot for her to take in. She had arrived in Narnia and almost immediately found this group of people who were willingly to stay with her and protect her. At this point, Susan was willingly to follow Orion, Corriwen and Corren wherever they went, because at that moment, they were all she had.

Orion took the first watch that night. Orion had a deep-seated trust in his stars, so he had no need to let his mind wander to what they were going to do now their company had swelled to 4.

Corren took the second watch, and he was not as calm as Orion about their predicament. He worried about Corriwen, always, although he was technically the younger sibling. They had made some pretty serious enemies during their days on the streets of Chippingford, and this had made Corren very unwilling to trust people as quickly as Orion. But, as he looked over at Susan's sleeping form, he reflected on Orion's words. Orion was right, as always. Susan was a born fighter; Corren could tell from the way she took his sister's sword. They could work with Susan, Corren decided. He could work with her being a part of his group.

Corriwen took the third watch, from the early morning until dawn. Corriwen was more trusting than her brother, and had decided almost immediately after the fight, that she could trust Susan and she liked her. It would be nice to have another girl in their group, thought Corriwen. She then began to think about the way Susan had fought her when they were in the glade around the lantern. Susan needed an awful lot of work until they made her into a fighter but she was fit, Corriwen would give her that. When they were walking in the afternoon, Corriwen had deliberately set a very fast pace. Orion gave her a questioning look at the speed but Corren had instinctively understood what his sister was trying to do. She was trying to test Susan, see where her fitness level was and how much work Corriwen and Corren would have to do to make her into a fighter.

With all these thoughts bouncing around everyone's heads that night, the group had a lot to talk about in the morning. As the sun dawned over Narnia, the sky slowly turned from blood red, to dusty rose, to peachy orange, finally fading into a perfect clear baby blue sky. Corriwen shook her brother awake, who began to pull ingredients for breakfast out of their packs whilst Corriwen woke Orion and Susan. As they began to eat the breakfast of apples and leftover rabbit meat, Corriwen asked Susan,

"Are you willing to start learning to fight today? Because trust me, you really need to learn how to hold a sword."

Susan nodded excitedly. She knew how stupid she had felt holding the sword yesterday and she did not want to be in another fight feeling that unarmed. Corren looked over at his sister.

"Corri, I think you should give Susan some of your clothes because she really can't fight in what she is wearing and it really isn't camouflaged."

Susan and Corriwen agreed with what Corren had said. Susan's bright orange running t-shirt was definitely not camouflaged in the Narnian forests. Corriwen began to rummage around in her bag, and had soon pulled out a pair of brown breeches and a green tunic. Susan gratefully accepted the clothes off Corriwen and backed into the forest to change. She reappeared a few minutes later, feeling a lot less British and a lot more Narnian. She stuffed her running gear into her own rucksack strapped her sword belt around her waist. Corren whistled.

"You've got a good figure there Susan." Corriwen and Susan both slapped him round the head.

"Owww!" cried Corren. He bowed his head, ignoring the reproachful glares from Susan and Corriwen.

The three humans spent the next couple of hours teaching Susan to fight whilst Orion watched from a distance.

"Lunge. Good. Block the attack. Step, step." Corren kept up a steady stream of instructions and praise as Susan blocked and attacked Corriwen repeatedly.

"We've been doing this for nearly two hours," said Susan tiredly. She lifted her arm up to her forehead and wiped away the sweat that was constantly threatening to run into her eyes.

"Can I have a rest? I honestly swear that I cannot lift my arm or move my legs ever again."

Susan dramatically flopped onto the floor and just managed to muster enough energy to reach out her hand and pick up her water bottle, which was lying on the forest floor next to her. She pulled the cap open with her teeth and proceeded to take huge gulps of water.

Orion looked between Corren, Corriwen and Susan.

"She has talent with a sword, you cannot deny that." said Orion. Corren and Corriwen both nodded.

"I have never seen someone pick up fighting so naturally after only a couple of hours of holding a sword." said Corren. Corriwen agreed with her brother. "This area seems pretty safe and we have no pressing reason to move on. I suggest we see what Susan can do with a bow this afternoon."

And this was how Susan found herself standing back at the meadow where she had entered Narnia, about to shoot at apples in a tree with Orion's bow. Corren had declared that the woods were too cramped to allow Susan to shoot properly, that they would never be able to find the arrows again once Susan had shot them. This was when Susan had suggested they return to the meadow that Susan had seen when she had entered Narnia.

Susan took a deep breath, and plucked an arrow out of the quiver slung across her back, between her shoulder blades. She placed the arrow into the bow and pulled the string back until it was kissing her lips. She focused on the apple, hanging like a tiny red bull’s-eye in a target of green and brown. Susan thought she would be happy if she were able to hit the tree, let along the apple. She took another steadying breath, before releasing her grip on the string and allowing the arrow to fly towards its destination. The string sprung away from her cheek, propelling the arrow forward. The arrow flew, straight and true, towards the apple. The bow vibrated gently in Susan's hands as she watched the arrow pierce the centre of the apple, and the weight and motion of the arrow rock the apple. She watched as the stem of the apple broke, and the beautiful red fruit tumbled down to the floor, spinning and twisting through the air.

"Susan," called Corriwen, who had been standing by the tree, "you said you had never used a bow before."

"I haven't!" replied Susan.

"Wow! If you've never picked up a bow then you are an amazingly talented shooter." added Corren.

"We could do with someone else who could shoot in this group," said Orion, giving pointed looks at both Corren and Corriwen. Orion reached out, put his hand on Susan's shoulder and called over to the twins, "I think we need to go to Chippingford. Susan here definitely needs her own bow... and a sword, and a knife, and some more clothes."

Susan looked over her shoulder at Orion. "You don't need to get all that for me. I mean, can you even afford to get that kind of stuff for me?" Orion nodded and smiled supportively towards her.

"It is no problem Susan. We need to get you that stuff anyway."

"What about Corriwen and Corren? Are they going to be okay to go to Chippingford? I mean they said there were people in Chippingford who wanted to hurt them. I don't want to put them in any more danger than is absolutely necessary. I would hate to see them get hurt." Susan was rambling now; she knew it. She was simply desperate not to let Corren or Corriwen to get hurt.

Orion silenced her by carefully pressing one finger to her still moving mouth.

"Corren and Corriwen will follow me. Don't worry about them. We will go to Chippingford. I have made that decision and it is final."

Corren and Corriwen, who had run over from where they were standing at the edge of the field whilst Orion and Susan were talking, nodded in assent to Orion's words, although the looks on their faces showed that they weren't particularly happy with Orion's decision. There were many people in Chippingford that had reasons to dislike the blonde twins, however Corren and Corriwen knew better than to argue with Orion.

The group walked back to where they had left the supplies and the campfire. As the three humans began to pack away all the groups things, Orion began to make several mental calculations about how far they were from Chippingford. Once everything was cleared away, Orion turned round to face the others.

"I think it should take us a couple of days to reach Chippingford. Corren and Corriwen, I understand that you do not want to go to Chippingford. But I believe it is unavoidable. Susan needs things that we can only purchase from there. You know that I hate to assert my authority over you, but I really believe that the benefits outweigh the dangers. You know how much I care for you two. I promised your parents that I would never let you get hurt and I don' intend to break that promise any time soon."

Corren and Corriwen seemed placated by Orion's speech. And with all that said, the group melted away into the forest.

Orion's estimates were very accurate for the amount of time it would take the group to reach Chippingford. They reached Chippingford midway through the afternoon of Susan's fourth day in Narnia, meaning that the journey took them just under 2 days.

Every step that the group took closer to Chippingford, Susan could see Corriwen getting more and more nervous. Susan could tell that Corriwen and Corren recognized the landscape because, about 30 minutes outside Chippingford, Corriwen reached out and gripped Corren's hand. Their hands stayed linked all the way to the outside of Chippingford. Just outside the city walls, Corriwen bent down and removed two long flowing cloaks from her pack. Corriwen and Corren donned the flowing black cloaking and then they pulled the hoods up over their heads and down over their faces, shrouding them in black. Happy that the twins were completely obscured, Orion led them and Susan across the bridge and through the gate. As the walked through the gate, a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He turned to take one last look at the Great River of Narnia flowing freely under the bridge.

The entrance of this group into Chippingford was not unnoticed. As the centaur and the three humans walked down the main street of the town, a shadowy figured watched them carefully. Rester pulled his hood down further over his eyes as he followed the centaur and three children. Having spent several years with Corriwen and Corren, Rester knew how to spot them, and now he was looking for revenge. But he couldn't let Corren or Corriwen spot him. He ran a finger over the distinctive scar running down his left cheek, knowing that Corren and Corriwen would recognise him if they caught sight of the scar. Rester needed to get a message to the rest of the group quickly. He knew he could easily take on Corriwen and Corren, but the sight of the centaur worried him. Rester had watched Orion take his two most talented criminals away from him, and he had a score to settle with that centaur.

Rester followed them through the streets until he spotted one of his accomplices. Rester called over the tall bald man and whispered quickly in his ear.

"See those four over there," he whispered, pointing at the three children and the centaur, "The two under the cloaks are Corren and Corriwen. What fools they were to come back here, to my town. Find One-Eye and Sniper, I'm going to need back up if I'm going to take all four of them down." The tall bald man nodded in assent and hurried off through the streets to find One-Eye and Sniper.

Meanwhile, Orion and the three children stood at the Smith's, oblivious to Rester's conversation behind them. Orion called over the smith and asked him for a sword for Susan. The smith looked at Susan and ran his eyes up and down her body. He asked her a few questions, mentally taking notes on her skill level, height and weight. He walked to the back of the forge and picked a shiny new sword of a rack. The smith passed the sword to Susan and asked her to try it out. Susan looked unsure, but the smith smiled kindly and Susan relaxed.

The smith called over his shoulder, "Hey! Richard! Grab a sword and get over here!" Turning back to Susan, he said reassuringly "It's okay. Just have a bit of a play with Richard here. See how the sword feels in your hand, how it swings and how it moves."

Susan nodded and turned to face a young boy, obviously Richard, with a sword in his hand. Richard appeared to be younger than Susan, but he was quite a good deal taller. However Susan wasn't worried. Richard had a kind friendly look about him that immediately set Susan at ease. The spared easily, both attacking and defending with ease. The smith stood by Orion, watching carefully as the two circled each other in the centre of the forge. After a few minutes, the smith turned to Orion, who nodded in assent to the silent question.

"That's enough Richard," called out the smith. "Susan, if you are happy with that sword then I would suggest you keep it. It appears to fit you quite well and you handle it easily."

Susan agreed with everything the smith had said. The sword had been very comfortable in her grip and was easier for her to use than Corriwen's sword that she had been borrowing up until that point. When she was fighting against Richard, she hadn't felt that drag on her arm that she had felt when using Corriwen's sword. Susan felt Corriwen's sword was heavier than hers. It made sense as Corriwen had wider shoulders than Susan, meaning she could wield a heavier sword.

Susan felt a lot safer having a sword of her own strapped to her hip as the group walked further into Chippingford. Orion was leading them straight towards a tavern. Susan frowned in confusion.

"Didn't Orion say we were going to get me a bow? Why are we at a tavern?" asked Susan, leaning towards Corren. Corren simply shrugged his shoulders underneath his cloak, as though he didn't trust the sound of his own voice. When they reached the outside of the tavern, Orion turned the three.

"Stay here, and stay out of everyone's way. I will be back out in second with someone who can help us." With that, Orion turned away and entered the tavern.

Rester chuckled quietly as he watched from across the street.

"Bad move centaur, bad move," whispered Rester quietly to himself. He couldn't take on three children and centaur by himself, but he could certainly take on three children. He drew his sword silently and began to weave his way through the crowd, making sure to come towards the twins from behind. That way the twins couldn't see him until it was too late. Rester was worried about the brunette girl. He had just seen her fight at the forge and he knew she was no problem.

Rester smiled to himself as he took another step closer, the movement unnaturally twisting his face due to the scar. It was finally time to get revenge on the twins and that centaur that had ruined him three years earlier. Rester was the leader of pretty much every criminal in Chippingford and the surrounding area. Rester was rich, and above the touch of the law. He had such a close tight ring of people around him that Rester no longer needed to actually break any laws to make money. He could simply get other people to commit crime for him. Rester had taken Corren and Corriwen in when he had found them, parentless and wandering the streets of Chippingford. Both had a talent for thieving and they were Rester's star pupils. But then that centaur had waltzed into Chippingford after the Battle of Beruna and taken his star pupils away from him. When they were about to run, Corren and Corriwen had decided to take as much of Rester's money as they could. Rester had caught them stealing his gold, but he hadn't been able to stop them getting away. By the end of that day, Rester had lost most of his money and his two best thieves, and all he had left to show for it was a cut from Corriwen's knife across his left cheek. Rester had had his people searching for the twins for years, and now they had come to him. Rester gripped his hand tighter on his sword and prepared to take the last step towards the twins and start this fight.

Just as Rester took the last step forward, Orion's arms appeared out of a small door, grabbed hold of the children and dragged them inside. Rester snarled in frustration, spun on his heel and stalked away. That centaur had thwarted him again. Rage boiled up inside Rester. The red mist descended over his vision but he forced himself to calm down. The centaur and the children would have to leave the house eventually, and One-Eye and Sniper should be there to have his back any minute. Rester retreated to a sensible distance and hid himself once again in the shadows.

Corren, Corriwen and Susan stood in a small dark room, unaware that Orion had just saved their lives.

"What is this about, Orion?" demanded Corren.

"Calm yourself, Corriwen," spoke the centaur gently. "I was searching for the fawn, Clearfoot. You yourself know about the quality of the bows he makes and how hard he is to find." Turning to Susan, Orion said, "Susan, this is Clearfoot." A small fawn stepped out from where he was cowering behind Orion.

"I-It's n-n-nice to meet you, S-S-Susan," stammered the small brown fawn. His hair was dark brown, which nicely complimented his tanned torso. Susan smiled at the fawn.

"It's lovely to meet you to, Mr. Clearfoot."

"O-Orion said you n-needed a b-b-bow, S-Susan"

"Yes, Clearfoot."

"O-okay. I-I'll see w-what I can d-d-do," Clearfoot turned and shuffled carefully to the back of the room. Susan strained her eyes, attempting to make out what the fawn was doing at the back of the badly lit room. The group all stood in silence for several minutes. Susan felt really unnerved; this wasn't a natural or comfortable silence. Clearfoot was furiously sanding away at what appeared to be a piece of wood, but he keep glancing and staring at Susan. She felt really unnerved by his glances, but she keep calm and looked around the room.

It was quite a small room. The room had a wooden floor, polished from years of wear and tear. The walls were also wooden and the windows were tiny, only making the room seem darker than it already was. On one side of the room lay a small wooden bed. Susan thought it was be far too small for a human, before she remembered that a fawn lived in this room, so the bed would obviously be fawn sized. The bed also provided the only source of colour in the room. Tucked neatly into the bed was a knitted coloured bedspread. There were stripes or red, blue and green with yellow diamonds and purple spots. At the bad of the room was a workbench, which was where Clearfoot was currently working.

Meanwhile in the street, Rester had been joined by the two deputies of his gang, One-Eye and Sniper. They were huddled in a circle whilst Rester filled them in about what he had seen. Rester didn't have to explain much to One-Eye because he had been part of Rester's gang when Corren and Corriwen were there. But Sniper required a greater explanation. He had only joined Rester after the twins had run away. Rester was now more confident about taking on the twins, the centaur and the other one now he had his deputies. They just had to sit and wait for them to appear.

Back in Clearfoot's room, Susan's bow was finished. Susan picked it up and immediately felt how balanced and light it was. The bow sat comfortably in her hands. She lifted it up to eye level, drawing back the string to her cheek. The bow flexed beautifully beneath her hand. Clearfoot then passed Susan a well-made quiver, stocked with a large number of arrows. Susan pulled the quiver over her shoulder and let it settle on her back. She reached back with her arm, checking the angle was good and she could quickly draw an arrow.

Corriwen nudged Orion. "How are we going to pay him? That is a beautiful bow and we definitely do not have the money for it."

Orion smiled back at her. "Do not worry Corriwen. Clearfoot owes me. I've looking for a way to collect my debt for a while."

Corriwen smiled. It seemed Orion had everything planned. The group quickly left Clearfoot's small room; planning to quickly leave Chippingford now they had everything they had come for. Rester watched them leave and signaled quietly to One-Eye and Sniper to follow. They wouldn't be leaving soon if Rester had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is currently AWFUL so actually surprised I have enough to post this. If the update is late next week, that might be why. 
> 
> So I'm really happy how this is going. Thank you so much to all you lovely people who have left kudos. :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corren and Corriwen's past catches up to them

The sun was setting as Corren, Corriwen, Orion and Susan wove their way through the streets of Chippingford. The moon was rising slowly into the sky and the streets were getting darker. Corren and Corriwen were both getting more and more jumpy as the streets got darker and darker.

They had every right to get nervous, thought Rester, as he followed them through the streets. Rester knew the twins well enough to read their body language; they were scared, he could tell.

As the centaur and the children wove through the street, the three men crept along behind them. Sniper, who was following Rester closely, nudged him and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"If we force them to turn left at the next turning, they will end up in a dead end alley."

Rester nodded, acknowledging Sniper’s observation. He stuck out his left arm and motioned with two fingers that One-Eye should go ahead and cut the twins off. One-Eye peeled away from the group of men and hurried ahead to cut off the twins at the next turn. This left just two men following the group of four.

Orion led the group around the next corner and Corren and Corriwen froze. Their eyes widened in fear, and their heads spun towards each other. Susan could see from the way that their eyes were locked together that they were in real trouble. Susan thought, if the twins had been twenty-first century kids, this would be about the time when a torrent of swear words would have streamed from their mouth. Susan pulled herself back to the alley and peered down towards the street. Leaning against the end of the alleyway was a medium height man, who appeared to have an eye-pace over his right eye. He looked down the alley and smirked at the children. Corren and Corriwen immediately recognised him as One-Eye. Corriwen turned towards Orion.

"Orion, we have got to get out here... NOW!! That's One-Eye, and he knows we are here."

The four of them spun around and raced away down the other alley to the right. They were running at such a speed that Susan didn't have the breath to ask who One-Eye was. She could work out from the other three's reactions that he must be someone bad from Corren and Corriwen's past. So Susan continued to sprint through the streets.... until she came up against a solid brick wall. The four of them spun in confusion, searching desperately for a way out of the dead end in which they were trapped. There was only one exit from the alley, back the way the children and the centaur had come. The four of them realised that back the way they came was the only option at the same time. They all turned slowly, looking down the alley. Corren and Corriwen tensed, preparing to sprint...

When Rester, One-Eye and Sniper rounded the corner and trapped the children. Whilst Rester smirked at the children, Corren and Corriwen's faces crumbled into weary resignation. Corren, however, quickly pulled himself together and tried to put on an air of confidence. Although he was the younger of the siblings, Susan could see that he led his sister when it came to fighting.

"Rester," said Corren, his voice loud and echo-y in the alleyway. "How nice to see you again. Now why don't you and your men move out the way to allow my sister and own friends to leave." As Corren took a step forward, One-Eye and Sniper both drew their swords, blocking the only way out of the alley. "Maybe not then," sighed Corren, as he and his sister both drew their own swords.

As Rester, One-Eye and Sniper moved slowly forward, Corren turned towards Orion.

"Protect her." he said, nodding at Susan, before turning back to prepare to fight the three adults bearing down of his sister and himself. Susan was about to protest that she didn't need protecting, before she felt the strong hand of Orion on the back of her neck. He gripped the back of her tunic, lifting her off her feet and depositing her gently on his back. Susan, who had a little experience of riding, put one leg on either side of Orion's back and gripped on tightly with her knees. She didn't want to fall off his back in the middle of a fight.

Orion turned his head to look at her. "Draw your bow," he instructed. Susan did as he said, but she was worried.

"What if I can't shoot them?" whispered Susan, worried.

"Aim for the legs. You will wound but not kill." replied Orion.

The two turned their heads back towards the others, and could see that Sniper and One-Eye were just about to fall on Corren and Corriwen. The twins both raised their swords defensively as the first blows fell. The two pairs of fighters spun and twisted in an elaborate dance. Corren and Corriwen appeared a lot more graceful as they fought compared to the other two men, thought Susan, but then, what did she know about fighting. Whilst One-Eye and Sniper appeared a lot more interested in fighting their own twin, Corren and Corriwen flowed together. They blocked blows from each other’s fighter and if there was a gap in their fight, they aimed at blow their sibling’s fighter.

One-Eye and Sniper were struggling against the combined attacks of Corren and Corriwen, but Susan panicked as she saw Rester step forward to join in the fight. With three swords flying against two, Corren and Corriwen were struggling. The twins were being slowly pushed back down the alley towards Orion and Susan. There were times when Susan was sure that either Corren or Corriwen had been hit, but the flickering blades never seemed to touch the twins.

"Now!!" whispered Orion. Susan drew back her bow and aimed her arrow into the melee of blades and people. She would have crossed her fingers if she could, but because she couldn't she simply prayed that her arrow would find the correct target, and not hit either of twins who she had come to value as her brother and sister over the last few days. She saw her arrow enter the fight and the spurt of crimson red blood it caused. She heard a male voice scream in pain as she turned her head away, burying her eyes into Orion's hair, hoping she could block out the noise from the fight. The male voice both comforted and appalled Susan. It comforted her to know that neither Corriwen nor Corren had been hit by her arrow. The voice was too deep to be Corren. As much as she was comforted, she was also appalled by the fact that she had actually caused serious pain to another human being.

Her thoughts were rushing through her head in time to the frequent clashing of sword blades.

_She had hurt someone, she might have killed someone._

_She would know if she was brave enough to lift her head out of Orion's neck_

_She was only protecting her friends_

_Those men were bad, and they deserved to be hurt._

_Her arrow could have saved Corren's and Corriwen's lives._

_Her friends were so brave._

_She was hiding because she wasn't strong enough to look._

_She had to be strong enough to look._

_She was strong._

_She could do it._

Susan was broken from her train of thoughts by an odd sound. She tried to figure out what it was, and then she realised. It was silence. The constant crashing of sword on sword had ended. Susan raised her head from Orion's neck, and then wished she hadn't. The alley was dripping in blood, as was Corren's and Corriwen's swords. Rester and One-Eye lay on the ground, dead, swimming in pools of blood. Further down the alley, Sniper was crawling desperately towards the main street, an arrow lodged deep in his thigh. Susan turned away as she fought to keep her lunch in her stomach. Orion could feel her discomfort and put his hand out to comfort her. Orion understood that Susan was not so used to blood and fighting as he and the twins were.

Corren and Corriwen could see that the fight in the alley had shook Susan and they picked there way over the dead bodies, followed by Orion and Susan. Corriwen grabbed a rag out of her bag so her brother and her could clean up their swords. Corriwen smiled at her brother.

"We're safe Corren, don't you realise?" Corriwen was practically bouncing around her twin. "Rester was so protective over us, that only him and One-Eye knew we even existed. With them both dead, and that other guy with the arrow in his leg, there is no one left here to chase us. We are finally safe and free. We can put out past behind us." Corren smiled happily at his sister. He understood what she was saying. The pair of them could finally bury the remains of the past that they had tried for a long time to get over.

Whilst Corren and Corriwen were celebrating, Susan was shaking. Orion was trying to comfort her as they followed the twins. He understood what she was going through. She had just seen, for the first time in her life, two dead bodies. She had had to help in hurting them. Although Orion didn't fully understand the world Susan was from, he had realised that fighting didn't seem to be a part of her life like it was for Narnian children.

As Susan, Orion, Corren and Corriwen left through the gates of Chippingford, the Chief of the local police had just found the bodies of Rester and One-Eye in the alley. As the Chief bent down to identify the bodies, his deputy stepped up next to him.

"What would you like me to do, sir? Should I have all the city gates closed to make sure that these murderers do not get away."

The Chief shook his head.

"Deputy. These men are the notorious Rester and One-Eye. I don't think we need to go after whoever killed them. They have really done Chippingford a service by removing these men from our streets. Also Deputy, can you send a message about this to Cair Paravel. I know that the Kings have been very interested in the problems we have had with Rester and his crew since they visited a couple of months ago. I think they will be glad to know that we have solved the problem.

* * *

 

King Peter and King Edmund were sat in the meeting room when the messenger from Chippingford arrived.

"Your Majesty's" he began, bowing to the boys. "I bring word from Chippingford. Rester and his partner in crime, a man known as One-Eye has been found dead."

Edmund grinned but Peter was unsure.

"Who killed them?" he inquired.

"We do not know, Your Highness. However the Chief decided that given the nature of the victims, it was not necessary to trace and attempt to apprehend the murderers. If you do not agree with this, Your Highness, we can start a search right away."

Peter waved this suggestion away with his hand.

"Do not worry yourself about it. It would be too late to apprehend them now. They could be anywhere. Tell the Chief that he did the right thing. You may go now."

As the messenger left the room, Peter sighed. He massaged his temples and lay his head on the large wooden table.

"What's wrong, Peter?"

"I don't know Ed. That's what worries me. It may sound stupid but I have a strange feeling that the girl from my dream is in some way connected with these two men."

"You mean she might have killed them." said Edmund, confused.

"I don't know. I'm just worried that she might not be all right. Ed, how stupid is that? I'm worried that an imaginary girl might be in trouble."

* * *

 

By the time Corren and Corriwen had decreed that they were a suitable distance from the town, Susan had nearly recovered from the shock of seeing the fight and the bodies.

"I'm really sorry I didn't help." Susan couldn't help but apologise. She felt guilty for staying back from the fight and sitting on Orion.

"Susan, you have no reason to apologise." Corriwen assured her. "The first time I was in a fight, well, I didn't even fight. Corren did all the fighting; I just cowered behind him. And it took an entire day before I could talk or even look at him afterwards. I think your doing remarkably well considering what you have seen today."

"Thank you Corri." replied Susan. "I'm sure one day I will be an amazing fighter like you and we will all laugh about this day."

They all laughed and the atmosphere lightened. Susan snuggled into Orion's warm flank as the cold night air began to wrap around her. He protected her not only from the cold chilling air, but also from her own imagination. It was conjuring up images and thoughts that Susan didn't want to see or think about. She tried to concentrate on only the flickering of the fire, or the rise and fall of Orion's chest as he breathed. Orion's breath was steady, and Susan tried to pace her breath against his, and slow her racing heart.

And with that, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and she thanked god for it in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past half way! YAY!
> 
> Also, looks like my internet might (finger's crossed) be fixed! :D
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta, [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin), who puts up with me complaining about my fics!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan realises why she has been called to Narnia and Rabadash is in Cair Paravel.

Two years later, and the three of them were very different. Corren was now a man and Corriwen was a woman. Granted they were only just 18, thought Susan, but they were still officially adults. In England that thought would have worried Susan, Corren and Corriwen would have been able to drive, and smoke, and drink. Susan thanked god that Corren and Corriwen weren't in England. They would be very dangerous in England. Susan was not much younger than Corren and Corriwen, but she was still only 17. Orion hadn't changed much over the course of the two years. Susan would have sworn he was exactly the same centaur that she had met in the forest by the lamppost.

Susan, however, was probably the one who changed the most. As she had predicted, the four of them now laughed about how squeamish Susan was during that first fight. Natural ability and a lot of hard work over the course of the two years meant that Susan was now the strongest fighter in their group. She definitively had no qualms about killing others. She was adept with a bow and with a sword.

There was another difference. It wasn't just four seated around the campfire. Their little group had swelled to a travelling band of around 40 people. Some had been found wandering the forest, orphans. Remus was one of them. He was young, only about fourteen when they found him, after he had lost both his parents in a fire. He was the first person they welcomed into their group and was becoming a skilled swordsman. Others had been found by following the stars and the guidance of Orion. The stars had pointed the group towards the three red dwarf brothers, Brickle, the eldest, Dai and Codell, the youngest. They had quickly joined the group and fitted everyone out with arms, because they were skilled with metalwork. Others had actively sort out the group. One of those was Toreanna. She had escaped a marriage she had been forced into, and had journeyed to find the group, hearing that they would accept woman who didn't have anywhere else to go. Susan and Corriwen had accepted her with open arms and taught her to fight. Their group included many; there were dwarves, humans, centaurs, fawns, a horse, a badger and even one leopard.

As the group swelled in numbers, it became necessary to have a leader. Susan insisted everything be done democratically. The group voted before they made every major decision, and they choose a leader by the same method. Unsurprisingly to everyone but Susan, she was unanimously voted to lead the group. Susan still didn't know why she had come to Narnia, but she had definitely managed to help people since her arrival.

The whole group had settled down to sleep apart from Orion, Remus and Brickle, who were taking the first watch. Orion decided to use the time to look at the stars. He always tried to make time to look at them. They had helped him many times, for example in finding the red dwarf brothers, Brickle, Dai and Codell. The stars were now telling him something else, which confused him greatly. They were telling him to go to Cair Paravel. Orion was really not that desperate to meet his cousin Orieus, who lived at Cair Paravel. Orion was sure Orieus had not forgiven him for leaving the Narnian army after the Battle of Beruna, even though Orion was only following the orders of the stars. The more he thought, the more Orion realised that maybe it was not him who needed to go to Cair Paravel, maybe it was one of his companions. There were many people in their band, anyone of them could have something they must find in Cair Paravel, Orion thought.

* * *

 

The next morning, with the directions from the stars fresh in his mind, Orion called a meeting of the leaders of the group, which essentially meant himself, Susan, Corren and Corriwen.

Susan was the first to arrive in the small glade away from the camp where Orion called the meeting.

"What's wrong Orion? Is there an emergency?"

Orion reassured her that there was no immediate problem and he would explain all once the other two arrived.

Corren and Corriwen arrived with much the same questions as Susan had. Orion deflected all of their questions and proceeded to tell them all he knew.

"Last night I was studying the stars, and we have a great decision to make. The stars recommended to me that we journey to Cair Paravel." The three listening to him expressed their surprise. "I do not know why we should travel there. In Aslan's name, I have no wish to see Orieus, my cousin. But the stars have never advised us ill yet. I only tell you three what I have learnt, it is up to you to decide what to do with the information."

Corriwen, Corren and Susan immediately burst into questions.

"Why Cair Paravel?"

"How will we have time to travel there?"

"Should we travel alone or take the whole company?"

"Who in the company needs to go to Cair Paravel?"

Eventually, Susan took command.

"Alright everyone, listen. The stars have never told us the wrong advice. We must go to Cair Paravel. I suggest we take the entire team to Cair Paravel. I think, that whatever is in Cair Paravel must be meant for one of the recent additions to our group, otherwise the stars would have advised us earlier. However, we can not be 100% sure of that, therefore we take everyone." Susan paused to look round at the others.

"I can't fault your logic Susan. I agree with everything you say." said Corriwen.

"What about timings?" questioned Corren.

"Well," began Susan, "I would estimate, for the entire team, around 4 days to Cair Paravel from our current position." Susan looked over to Orion for conformation, which she received. "For an individual, it would probably only be 1 days hard ride, or 2 days hard walk."

Corren and Corriwen both agreed with Susan's calculations of the distances and times it would take for them to travel.

"So, now we vote," continued Susan. "Who agrees to take the entire company to Cair Paravel?" Susan, Corren and Corriwen all raised their hands. "Well I think that's settled then, we need to inform the others and begin preparations for travel." Susan called over one of the fawns and told her to gather everyone for a meeting. As the fawn scampered off, the four leaders of the group began slowly moving in silence back to the main camp. When they arrived, a couple of minutes after the fawn, they found their 100 strong company gathered, waiting for the imminent announcement. Corren and Corriwen hung back whilst Susan stepped forward so she could address everyone. Ever since Susan had been voted leader, she made all the announcements.

"Orion has consulted the stars. Unfortunately, we need to move off again and quickly." A groan rose from the company. Everyone, Susan included, like to stay in one place as long as possible. It gave them time to train up their newest members, stock up on food and just relax a bit. "We are going to Cair Paravel. At the moment, we have absolutely no idea why we need to go to Cair Paravel. We hope that when we arrive, one of you will find something of importance their." Susan realised as she spoke now, how much of a wild goose chase it sounded like she was leading them on. "So, everyone, you know what to do. Lets pack up and get moving." With that, everyone began to disperse so they could prepare to move off.

Unfortunately, there was no way near enough horses for everyone in the group to ride. It had been decided very early on that if everyone couldn't ride a horse, no one could. This meant that the horses were used to carry heavy loads which people on foot couldn't manage. However, there was an unspoken agreement that if people ever needed horses, the first three went to Susan, Corren and Corriwen. Susan's group were used to having to move away from their camp quickly and quietly, which meant it was only a little over 20 minutes later when Toreanna and Remus finished strapping up one of the horses and nodded over at Susan.

"Right everyone, lets move off." Susan shouted out to the whole company. She took off first, leading her followers into the woods towards Cair Paravel.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cair Paravel, King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy were seated upon their thrones in the main hall. They were dressed in all their finery and the hall was decked out beautifully to welcome a very important visitor. A courtier had come to the three of them earlier to tell them that the ships had been sighted and they needed to ready themselves.

"I don't want to see him," whispered Lucy, "He is so ... I don't know how to describe it..."

"Slippery," interjected Edmund

"Yes, that's it." said Lucy. "And he always pays special attention to me, especially when we were in Tashbaan. I hate it."

Lucy did not have time to say anything before the doors to the Great Hall and a herald was announcing the arrival of Prince Rabadash. The Kings and Queen stood as Rabadash glided into the Great Hall and up to their thrones.

"High King Peter, King Edmund," he said, with a bow to each of the boys. His voice was dripping in courtesy, but Edmund was right; there was something in his voice that made each of the boys shiver uncomfortably. Then Rabadash turned towards Queen Lucy.

"Ahh, Queen Lucy the Valiant. I must say you look simply radiant today." Rabadash took Lucy's hand and kissed it gently. Lucy shivered; she did not want any part of Rabadash near her, let alone his lips on her hand.

They continued exchanging pleasantries and accepting the gifts Rabadash had brought with him from Calormen. However, after around half an hour, Peter could see his younger siblings were struggling to stay civil towards their visitor. Peter had to admit he was struggling as well, but he never let that show. So Peter ended the conversation and called a courtier to escort Rabadash and his men to their quarters.

As soon as Peter, Edmund and Lucy had left the Great Hall, Lucy gave Peter a huge hug.

"What have a done to deserve this, little sister?" he asked, running his hand through her hair gently.

She looked up at him. "You saved Rabadash's life, because if I had to spend any more time in their with him, I would have taken your sword and stabbed him."

Edmund looked over at his siblings. "Lu, you would have had to fight me for the privilege of killing that idiot. How long is he staying here Peter?"

"Only a week Ed. I'm sure both you and Lucy can manage to be civil to him for seven days."

Lucy sighed. This is going to be a very trying week, she thought.

* * *

Four days later, and Susan's group was nearing Cair Paravel. However, inside Cair Paravel, Lucy was struggling. Rabadash appeared to be making special effort to spend as much time with her as he possibly could, and the effort of being civil to him was taking its toll on Lucy.

She had now run out of excuses as to why she could not go for a walk with Rabadash and was forced to face the dreadful event. Rabadash had told Lucy to meet him at the Rose Garden Gate at 11. It was 10:55 and Lucy was debating how long she could keep him waiting. She decided ten minutes was acceptable, and at 11:10, she arrived at the Rose Garden Gate.

"Your highness, Lucy," he simpered. "How delightful to see you here. May you do me the honour of going for a stroll with me?" Lucy forced a pleasant grin onto her face and said that she would be delighted to walk with him. They meandered slowly through the garden, making pleasant small talk about the weather, her brothers and the general beauty of the kingdom of Narnia. Soon enough, Lucy and Rabadash reached the end of the garden. Lucy was getting tired of talking to Rabadash and made to walk back towards the Palace, but Rabadash reached out for her hand.

"I would please me very much if you would continue to walk with me. I love the woods of Narnia and I would love them even more, if I could enjoy them with you by my side." Rabadash smiled his smile that maybe he thought made him look handsome, but it just made Lucy feel sick. Although for the sake of politeness, she agreed to Rabadash's request and accompanied him into the forest.

* * *

 

As Lucy and Rabadash made polite small talk in the forest, Susan and her band of followers were nearing Cair Paravel.

"Three more hills, Susan," said Orion. "And then we will be able to see Cair Paravel. Maybe then we will discover the reason why we came here." Susan nodded and pressed forwards through the forest.

* * *

 

Rabadash had stopped at a clearing, and he seemed to be working up the courage to say something. Consequently, Lucy kept quiet. Also, she wasn't really desperate to talk to Rabadash any more than was necessary. Eventually, Rabadash turned towards Lucy.

"Lucy, my dear. I have been thinking for a long time and I have finally decided that I cannot deny my feelings any longer. Since the first day I arrived in Cair Paravel, I have been enamored with you." Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She thought she knew where this conversation was going. "We are both rulers of the strongest two nations in the world. Think what we could achieve if we united them. I love you most dearly and hope with all my heart that my feelings are reciprocated. Lucy I love you more than I can say. Which brings me to my point. Lucy Pevensie, will you marry me?"

Lucy reeled backwards in shock. She couldn't believe that Rabadash had proposed to her. She hated his guts, and as much as she had tried to be civil to him, she was sure her actions couldn't have been mistaken for romance.

"Rabadash. I do not know what to say."

"Do not say anything my darling. We can now return to the Palace to inform your brothers of our happy betrothal."

Lucy's eyes widened. "No, Rabadash. You misunderstand me. I am very grateful for your proposal, but I am sorry there is no way I can accept it. I am truly sorry if my actions towards you have been interpreted as romance. But Rabadash, I do not love you."

As Lucy spoke, Rabadash grew more and more angry. Lucy had barely finished speaking when Rabadash stormed past her, making straight for the Palace. Lucy rushed after him, but he was moving far quicker than he could.

* * *

 

The doors of the main hall were flung open. Peter and Edmund looked up, as Rabadash stormed into the hall and straight up to the two boys.

"Prince Rabadash, what a pleasant surprise. Did you have a nice walk with Lucy?" asked Peter pleasantly.

"Don't you dare exchange pleasantries with me, Peter." hissed Rabadash. Peter and Edmund both recoiled in confusion. "Your bitch of a sister has refused to marry me. ME!" Rabadash was practically screaming.

Edmund drew his sword and stepped close to Rabadash. "You want to try and call my sister that again," he threatened. Peter stepped up next to him, sword also drawn.

"I did not mean any offense," stammered Rabadash, suddenly scared by the two swords at his throat. "But think, your Highnesses, what you are missing out on by not allying your country to mine. Narnia and Calormen could be united. The two strongest nations in the world."

At that moment, Lucy burst into the hall and ran straight up to Peter. "Peter, Edmund. Don't make me marry him, please." And with that she started crying. Edmund sheathed his sword and moved to comfort his younger sister. She rested her sobbing head against his chest and he held her tight.

"Sssshhh Lu," he said gently. "You know we would never make you do anything you don't want to." Peter also sheathed his sword and moved to comfort Lucy.

"W-w-what," spluttered Rabadash. "Think what this could mean for your country, your Highness. You have control over your sister. She is just a girl. You could make her marry me."

Peter turned towards Rabadash, disgust written clearly on his face. "I know women are second-class citizens in Calormen, Prince Rabadash. However here in Narnia, women are free to do what they wish, and if Lucy doesn't want to marry you, I have no power to make her change her mind. I think it is time for you to leave now." Peter motioned towards the door.

Rabadash's nostrils flared in anger, but he followed Peter's instructions and stalked towards the door. "Your Majesties, there will come a time when you wish you had not insulted me this way. If I cannot marry Lucy, I shall have Narnia by force. I will not forget this injustice." And with those words, Rabadash called upon all his men and they returned straight to the Calormen ships.

Lucy turned towards Peter, finally able to slow the waterfall of tears. "Peter, did he really mean what he said? I haven't caused war by not marrying Rabadash have I? I couldn't live with myself if I have caused Narnia harm."

Peter lifted up Lucy's chin with his finger. "Did you want to marry him?" asked Peter seriously. Lucy shook her head. "Then you made the right decision. I doesn't matter what happens to Narnia. Edmund and I can handle it, we just want to see you happy."

Edmund echoed his brother’s sentiments, walking over to give Lucy a hug. The three of them turned towards the window and watched as eight small rowing boats made their way towards the Calormen ships.

* * *

 

Susan crested the last hill and looked out over the bay and at the castle of Cair Paravel. It was beautiful. She wondered to herself how on earth Hollywood had managed to match the palace in the movies so closely to the real thing. The castle appeared to be made entirely of white marble, which glistened and shimmered in the sunlight. The white was surrounded by green. Lush and dense greens of all hues surrounded the castle. Some areas were organised by white lines that Susan assumed must have been walls. Other areas just grew naturally, all the different shades of green coming together to make a symphony of colour. The blue of the sea contrasted beautifully with the white of the castle and the green of the hillside. It was the kind of blue you saw in movies, or travel advertisements for far flung places. And floating gently in the centre of the bay was a ship, a black stain on the colourful landscape which rose and fell with each wave.

"Whose ship is that?" asked Susan, addressing her question to the entire company who were gathered behind her.

Corriwen stepped up next to Susan and squinted out into the bay. "I think it’s a Calormen ship, looking at its shape and flag."

"I agree," said Corren, stepping forward to join Susan and his sister. "Look, it's leaving,"

Susan paled and took a step back as she realised what was going on. She heard Corren and Corriwen call out her name as she spun slowly in a circle, looking at the company around her.

"Are you all right?" asked Corren worriedly, lying a comforting hand on her arm. Susan nodded and drew a deep breath, ready to address the company.

"I now know why we were sent here by the stars. For those of you who know my past, you will know to trust me now. For those of you who don't, the story will be explained to you on the journey. Does anyone know how many days it takes to sail from here to Tashbaan?"

An old sailor known only as Jacob raised his hand. "Susan, I believe it will take seven days in favourable winds for a ship to sail from Cair Paravel to Tashbaan."

Susan nodded, processing the information. She turned to Orion. "Orion. How long will it take the entire company to get to the border between Archenland and the desert?"

"Eight days, Susan. But why on Earth do we need to go there? It is barren, it is desert."

Susan could see Orion's question mirrored in the faces of a large number of her group.

"Friends, I would not ask this of you if there were any other choice. The Queen Lucy has just declined an offer of marriage from Prince Rabadash of Calormen." Whispers sprung up amidst the group, but they quietened immediately as Susan continued speaking. "Rabadash has vowed revenge for what he views as an insult. As soon as he arrives in Tashbaan, he will assemble an army to ride across the desert, take Archenland and from there, attack Narnia. The Kings and Queen in Cair Paravel believe Rabadash's threat to be empty, and would never get the news until it was too late. The Archenland army, stationed at Anvard will have three hours notice of the attack, but will arrive at the border too late to prevent it." Susan thought back to the story of the horse and his boy, recalling their desperate run across the desert to warn the castle of Anvard. "We are the only ones who know of the attack, and therefore the only ones who can stop it. We must ride for the desert immediately."

Then Dai, one of three dwarf brothers, spoke. "Why can we not simply go inform the High King himself of this? Let him fight his own battle."

There was a muttering of agreement with the dwarf's words trickling round the group.

"I'm sorry Dai, but we can't do that. Orion can divine the future from the stars. But I find the future from my past. We are destined to fight the Calormen and to save Narnia. I know the outcome of the battle. Besides, who would believe me, apart from you, my closest and trusted friends?"

Orion stepped towards Susan. "I know we have no chance of convincing the High King of your story, Susan, but I may be able to convince my cousin, Orion. You need to ride for the desert and start the fight against the Calormen. I will do my best to convince the Kings and my cousin here."

"But Orion, we need you fighting with us!" protested Susan.

"No," said Orion forcefully. "You can fight the Rabadash by yourself, but you have only a slim chance of success. You need the backing of the Narnian Army, and I am the only one with a chance of persuading the Kings to back you."

A voice called out from the back of the group, "Well, if that's all sorted, hadn't we better get going?"

Susan nodded and the entire company began to move off, marching hard for the border where they would face the Calormen's on the dusty desert.

* * *

 

Prince Rabadash stood, seething, at the helm of his ship, putting together the plan that Susan had just explained to her followers. If all goes well, he thought, no one will stop me from taking Archenland, and from there I can easily attack Narnia.

He knew his father backed his plan, so long as it succeeded. Although he had failed in his plan to marry Lucy, he was sure he would not fail in his attempt to seize Archenland by force.

* * *

 

The company marched as quickly as they could across Narnia. Susan knew they were in a desperate race against time to reach the site of the battle. She was currently leading through the jungle. She peered over her shoulder, back through the forest, straining her eyes to pick out the line of her men and women snaking through the forest.

They were looking likely to reach the desert within the next day, but they had already been marching for six days and half. They had made good progress the previous day, as they had been mainly marching across open meadows, but Susan knew that in just a few short hours, the Calormen army would ride out into the desert.

She took a deep breath, pausing to wipe the sweat off her forehead, before pressing through the trees once more.

* * *

 

Orion had been recognised at the gates of Cair Paravel and was quickly ushered though to the main throne room. Although it had been several years since Orion had left, he was still recognised by several of the guards.

Orion paused whilst the huge heavy doors were pushed open, taking a deep breath and preparing to meet the Kings and Queen.

As soon as the doors were open, Orion walked straight and purposefully towards the three thrones.

"Orion," greeted Orieus, his voice laced with cold. "What a surprise to see you here."

Orion turned to look at his cousin. He bowed his head slightly as he greeted him, but the cold tone showed no deference towards his cousin.

Orion turned back towards the three thrones. "High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy. I do not know if you remember me, but my name is Orion. I am Orieus's cousin and a former commander of your armies. I come bearing urgent news."

"We remember you." said Peter, speaking on behalf of both himself and his siblings. "What is this urgent news you speak of, Orion?"

"Your Majesties. As soon as Rabadash arrives in Tashbaan, he intends to summon up his army and ride for Archenland across the desert." Orion looked up at the shocked faces of the three monarchs. "My small band of warriors are already marching hard for the border of Archenland and the desert. They can bear the first assault while your Majesties army prepares, but they will not be able to hold off the Calormen forces for long."

Edmund regained his senses the quickest. "Why haven't you gone to King Lune of Archenland? It is his border."

Orion bowed low to the youngest king. "King Edmund. A messenger has already been sent to Anvard. But the distance is further to Anvard and help will not reach the desert in time."

Lucy was the next to speak. "But why is Rabadash doing this?" she asked.

"I fear you already know the answer to this question."

Lucy paled at Orion's words. "He's coming because I refused him." she whispered. Orion simply nodded.

Orieus then spoke. "Your Majesties. How can we trust my cousin after what he did? We do not know whether this ... story" Orieus turned to sneer at Orion, "has any truth in it. I would advise sending riders to King Lune asking him of this before we send our entire army on a wild goose chase."

King Peter stood up and looked down on Orion. "Your cousin makes a good point, Orion. What do you have to say to his suggestion?"

Orion had been prepared for this, and calmly held the King's gaze. "I know that you feel you cannot truly trust me after what I did. I should not have abandoned you on the eve of battle, and I know that you now view me as a deserter. But I do not regret my decision." Orion stared defiantly at the King.

Peter was impressed at how brave and strong his ex-commander now was. He therefore allowed him to continue. "Leaving the army allowed me to find the three people I now view as my brother and sisters. I would not have found them if I had not left the army. But the issue here isn't that I left; that is done and in the past. The issue is that the people I love are about to die if you don't ready your army. You can send a messenger to King Lune if you really want to. By the time that messenger returns here, that battle will have started and ended. If Archenland have won, they will have arrived too late for my friends. If Archenland has lost, you will find the whole Calormen army sitting on your doorstep."

"They have essentially sacrificed themselves for the possible protection of Narnia if you do not go and help them. All I ask is that you do not let their sacrifice be in vain."

Edmund jumped from his seat and moved to stand next to Peter. "Peter, if what Orion says is true, then his friends, Narnia and Archenland are in danger. It is our duty to at least go and see if what he says is true. Peter, could you truly ever forgive yourself if Rabadash really is riding for war, and you do nothing and let Archenland be taken?"

Peter turned to look at his brother, and he realised that Edmund spoke the truth. Loyalty was one of the most important virtues, and King Lune of Archenland was a longstanding friend of the crown of Narnia. He had come to their aid many times before the days of King Peter and the days of the White Witch. His country had suffered as much of Narnia under the White Witch. Although it wasn't Peter's fault that Archenland had suffered, he had always felt that he owed something to the people of that land. With a nod towards his brother, Peter turned towards the only centaur in the room who was still part of the Narnian army. "Orieus, go ready the army. We ride as soon as possible."

"Your Majesty," spluttered the centaur. "You cannot be serious."

"I am deadly serious," replied Peter. "Ready the army now! Orion we will ride to the defense of Archenland and your friends. How large are your forces and how long can they be expected to hold out against the Calormen forces?"

"King Peter. My forces number around 40. We are a travelling band made of any who want to join us. But that doesn't mean we are not strong fighters. They will not be able to hold out long, but they will hold long enough."

King Peter seemed satisfied by Orion's reply and stood to leave the hall. Edmund followed him and the two boys left to get their armour ready. Orion followed, but he could feel the eyes of his cousin on him like a weight on his shoulders. But it did not trouble him. He knew that his cousin held grudges for longer than was necessary, so he knew his cousin would not greet him happily. Orion was simply thankful the Kings and Queen had listened to him, and taken his advice over that of Orieus’s.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is nearly finished. There will be 2 more chapters and then a epilogue and then I'll start posting some other stuff.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins

Susan rubbed the toe of her shoe into the sandy soil. She looked out into the blinding sun and could just see a dust cloud rising above the horizon. That dust cloud, she knew, was caused by the kicking of hundreds of hooves, of hundreds of horses being ridden hard across the desert.

She turned to see all her company behind her, standing on the last of the grass before it turned to desert. The group looked painfully small compared to the huge army that she knew was coming. Her group had placed themselves in a valley between two hills. They were blocking the only way into Archenland, and if the Calormen wanted to get to Archenland, they would have to go through Susan and her group.

"I am sorry that it has come to this." she called out to the group. She commanded everyone's attention, and they silently listened to her. "The Calormen will be on us soon, but we are strong. We may number few, but here that doesn't matter." Susan swung her arm around. "We do not need to defeat the Calormen, that is not why we are here. The castle of Anvard will soon be informed of the danger, and their riders will come. Orion will have told the Kings and Queen of Narnia. Their army is coming too. They are riding hard towards us as we speak. We only need to hold the Calormen back until the Narnian armies arrive. We can do this, and when we do, we will be remembered for saving Narnia and Archenland."

The dust cloud was moving closer and closer. Susan could now hear what she would have thought was thunder in the distance if she didn't know better. She knew the rumbling was the caused by the pounding of hooves against the dry desert.

"What flag do we fly?" called out Corriwen, who stood next to Susan. "Narnian or Archenland."               

Susan shook her head. "No," she called back. "I think it's time to fly the St. George's flag."

"Is that the weird red and white one that was on your li… Le…?"

"Lighter?"

"Yes, the fire making thing." Susan nodded. She had insisted on the St. George's flag being one they kept in their arsenal. She hadn't been able to explain to the other three why they needed that flag, but she knew she had been brought to Narnia for a reason. The most obvious reason, she had decided, would probably involve the Kings and Queen, and flying the St. George flag would definitely catch their attention.

Susan watched as the St. Georges flag rose high behind her, as she turned towards the approaching army. They were so close now that she could see the lead riders. In only a few minutes, Susan would be able to see the whites of their eyes.

She drew her sword, and heard the answering swish as a hundred people drew their swords in unison. The sunlight glinting off their swords alerted the Calormen, who promptly drew their own swords, and continued riding full pace towards Susan and her friends.

:::

Orion galloped at the front of the army with the High King Peter and King Edmund. Queen Lucy was following in a slower company who were bringing medical supplies and other things which would be needed if they were actually about to do battle.

Orion could feel the strong midday sun beating off his back, and he knew the army had very little time left. Luckily, he also knew that they were very close to their final destination. He could only hope that they would arrive quick enough for Susan, Corriwen and Corren.

:::

Susan lifted her sword to block the first blow. She could see the fire in the man's eyes, even if the rest of his face was covered in a dusty, but still recognisably purple turban. Susan wasn't worried by the man's passion, even as the man shouted "For Calormen!” She could see the pain and exhaustion in the horse’s eyes. The poor horse had been ridden hard across the desert and didn't have the strength necessary to carry its master into an unexpected battle.

Her fighting spirit was lifted by this obvious weakness in her enemy. She struck the man in front of her down with a quick backhanded blow. She watched the first Calormen fall and saw the next tidal wave of men roll towards her friends. "For Narnia!" she shouted. A roar swelled behind her, tumbling forward and crashing into the enemy. As the moving wave of sound rushed past her, she could pick out the voices of her friends surfing it. Corren and Corriwen, Brickle, Dai and Codell, Remus and Toreanna.

:::

Orion whirled his head around. He was sure he had just heard a shout. He made a motion with his hand, and the conversation that had been flowing around him halted immediately.

The calm that followed allowed Orion to clearly hear Susan's shout. "For Narnia!" echoed around the waiting Narnian army. Peter and Edmund shared one decisive look, and quietly drew their swords. The army followed their Kings actions, and Orion looked behind him to see lines of drawn swords. The two Kings crept forward slowly and paused at the brow of the hill.

Peter hadn't known whether or not to believe Orion when he had first told him of the alleged danger. But the clashes of swords had made him think he had made the right decision. Now he was on the crest of the hill and he was sure he had made the right decision. There were at least 300 Calormen, all on horseback, being held back by a tiny group of warriors. Orion had been truthful when he said his friends only numbered 40.

Edmund nudged Peter silently. "Look," mouthed Edmund, motioning with his head towards the flag flown by those defending Archenland. Peter's eyes widened as they settled on what was clearly the St. George's flag. Peter mouthed at his brother, "Coincidence, or fate?" Edmund shrugged. That was enough of an answer for Peter.

Peter lifted his sword above his head. "For Narnia!" he shouted. And with that, he led his troops down into the battle.

Susan heard the Kings cry, and looked during a gap in the fighting to see the Narnian army pouring like a flood over one of the hills. They reinforced her friends, throwing themselves headlong into the battle, and driving back the surprised Calormen's.

But Susan had no more time for thought of the Narnian army. Another Calormen threw himself at her, screaming with the rage of battle. She blocked his attack easily, and dismounted him from his horse with a few well-placed blows. The Calormen’s body hadn't even touched the ground before Susan had swung her leg over the horses flank and leapt onto the surprised creatures back.

Susan sheathed her sword and pulled her bow from its place across her shoulders. She spotted Corriwen fighting off two Calormen. She strung and arrow into her bow with practiced ease. As she released the arrow, she knew it would fly true. And it did. The arrow burrowed into the chest of one of Corriwen's adversaries. As the man fell, dead, Corriwen landed a fatal blow to the other. Susan had ridden towards her as soon as her arrow had left her bow. With both Calormen dead, Corriwen took Susan's offered hand and leapt up behind her on the horse.

The rest of the battle passed quickly now Susan was mounted on a horse. Corriwen cut down anyone in his path whilst Susan shot arrow after arrow. She felled at least 10 Calormen who were about to land blows on her companions. Each time she reached a grateful smile from those she had saved. Susan's position above the majority of the battle allowed her to keep an eye on her friends. Most of the Calormen and quite a few Narnians had lost their horses by this point in the battle.

Susan could feel the battle was beginning to come to a close, and she had used up nearly all her arrows. She shared a look with Corriwen, and the pair dismounted the horse in unison. Their feet had barely touched the ground before their swords were drawn and falling upon the unfortunate Calormen who happened to be beneath them.

There were less and less enemies on the battlefield now. Susan had time to take a breath and look around. She spotted someone she had felled with an arrow earlier, and bent over the body to remove her arrows. Arrows had always been a precious resource to Susan. For any she had lost, she had had to whittle herself new ones. With an extra arrow in her quiver, she surveyed the battlefield.

Whilst Susan had done her fair share of the fighting, the Kings of Narnia still fought on. Edmund and Peter fought with their backs pressed together. They had learnt through numerous battles, that you fight best when those you trust guard your back, and the two Kings trusted none more than each other.

Edmund wished he could wipe away the sweat that poured down his forehead and into his eyes. But the attacks kept raining down upon the Kings. Edmund knew they were in the thick of the fighting. When one Calormen fell, the next simply stepped forward, eager for the attack. Edmund was a skilled fighter, although not as skilled as his brother. Calormen staggered away from the duo, most fatally injured.

The battle was beginning to draw to a close. The Narnian armies were watching as most of the remaining Calormen with breath in their bodies rode into the distance. Several of the older fighters were shaking their heads, and Orion knew why. The poor Calormen horses had been half dead after crossing the desert once. Orion was saddened by the knowledge that most of them would not survive the journey back across the desert to Tashbaan. And without their horses, it would only be the lucky few that crossed the remainder of the desert without succumbing to dehydration or exhaustion.

But no one had told Peter and Edmund that the battle was ending. To the two young men, it seemed the Calormen had saved their best men until last to test their fighting skills. Four Calormen circled Peter and Edmund. Either they hadn't been told the Calormen army had fled, or they had realised and were willing to go down fighting rather than be taken prisoner.

Peter looked one straight in the eyes and whirled his sword menacingly. As the Calormen stepped back from Peter's whistling blade, Peter also stepped backwards. His back connected with Edmund, the brothers connecting together, their matching armour making them appear as one. They circled, making sure they could always see their four adversaries, but they never let their backs lose contact.

Peter could only imagine how this fight looked from above. Peter and Edmund, back to back, were in the middle of the fight. Surrounding them, as a band of black surrounds a bull’s-eye on a dart board, were the four Calormen. Surrounding the Calormen, and neatly marking out the fight zone, we're the watching Narnia army. Peter relaxed upon seeing this, and he could feel Edmund behind him doing the same. Peter knew that, however unlike, if things were to go wrong, he would have an army helping him before he or his brother could get into too much danger.

The Calormen had also noticed the watching army, and Peter could see some of the spark of fight leave their eyes. Peter smiled beneath his helmet. Trust and confidence could do as much for you in a fight as fighting ability or talent. Peter and Edmund had all the trust they needed in each other, and the Calormen were rapidly losing confidence.

Having assessed his enemy, Peter lunged, crashing his sword down on the first Calormen. With that, the fight had started. Swords whirled through the air, forcing the Narnian kings and Calormen alike to duck and twirl out of the way of the flying blades. The area around the battle was silent, causing the clash of blades to echo like thunder around the watching army.

Edmunds shoulders were aching. Peter was beginning to feel the effect of fatigue in his legs. They were both beginning to make sloppy mistakes. Luckily, the Calormen appeared to be tiring faster than the Kings of Narnia. One was bleeding heavily from a slash to the upper arm. Another was limping, although not from a sword wound. An old injury, Peter mused.

And then the world slowed, clichéd as it sounds. Peter parried the blow from the Calormen's sword, and then turned towards Edmund. He watched as his brother was fighting one enemy, and totally oblivious to the sword of his other enemy falling slowly towards his shoulder. Peter shouted out to his brother, knowing his warning would come to late, but hoping against hope that Edmund would move. Peter could see out of the corner of his eye, Orion drawing his sword and moving forward, but Peter knew even Orion couldn't cover that distance fast enough.

Peter only had eyes for his brother, but if he had looked around, he would have seen Susan. Like everyone one else on that plain, Susan was carefully watching the fight. But when the High King had lunged for his brother, Susan hadn't tried to move forward or scream. She had raised her bow, and arrow already knocked in the string. Susan looked past the two Kings, and her eyes locked with Corren.

In that moment, a plan formed in Susan brain, and just as she knew what to do, time sped up. Seconds that had been previously ticking along at the speed of minutes, we're now rushing past her at the speed of milliseconds. Susan whipped her head to look towards Corriwen. They nodded at each other, and Susan's look instantly conveyed her plan. The two girls eyes turned towards Corren. He nodded and stepped forward, sword raised. As Corren moved, Susan released the arrow. It flew, perfectly aimed, and embedded itself deep into the chest of the Calormen who was about to hit Edmund. The sword fell from his grasp, his spluttered something unintelligible and fell to the ground.

Edmund, startled by the death of someone he hadn't even realised was there, swung towards the dead attacker. He totally ignored the Calormen he had just been fighting, and the Calormen seized the opportunity of Edmund's confusion. But Susan had planned for this. Just as the Calormen was about to deliver the second death-bringing blow of the fight, Corren thrust his sword up to the hilt in his chest.

Peter, shocked by what had happened in such a short amount of time, completely forgot about his own opponent. Fortunately Orion, having known Susan, Corriwen and Corren for so long, had seen all the signs of their plan and stepped forward, cutting down Peter's opponent as Susan's last arrow buried itself in the back of the last Calormen standing on the field of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, the whole fic is now finished, but I'm going to make you lovely people wait a week for Chapter 7 and another week for the epilogue. 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than some of the others. 
> 
> I need time to get my latest fic beta'd.
> 
> Whilst I'm talking about beta'ing, I am sure you can guess what's coming next. Thank you to [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin) for making the beta'ing of this fic her Sunday morning routine.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won. But what does that mean for Susan's destiny?

As the last Calormen fell, Peter was surrounded by his own troops, cheering and whooping. He was confused and dazed, only thinking of finding his brother amongst the crowd. Peter forced others out the way as he hurried to Edmund's side. He picked his brother off the floor and hugged him, tight and warm. In that one hug, Peter tried to convey his worry and pain at the fact he had nearly lost his brother, his annoyance that Edmund had left himself open to attack and his pure love for him. Peter didn't notice that Orion and Edmund's unknown blonde savior had disappeared amongst the crowds of warriors.

Corren and Orion ran up to the two females. Corren threw himself at Corriwen and the twins held onto each other as though they never wished to let go. Susan knew that was actually the truth. Both twins only had each other left in the world. They had a cold, calm exterior when they fought, but underneath, all they really cared about was that the other was safe.

Soon her closest friends and the people she viewed as her family surrounded Susan. She marveled at the fact they hadn't lost a single fighter. Yes, there were wounds, and some of her friends looked like they needed urgent medication. It was a testimony to Corriwen and Corren's abilities as teachers. They had taught everyone in their group how to fight.

And with that Susan lead her people away from the battlefield. She wished to meet the Kings of Narnia, but she knew in her heart that that might not have been the purpose of her time in Narnia. She had defended the kingdom because she wanted to, and because she realised that was why she had been brought to Narnia.

Night was falling as Susan's company set up a camp, a respectable distance from the battlefield. See could see the light from the Narnian campfires glowing in the trees, and she had no doubt they could see hers. She was angered slightly by the fact that her friends had put their lives on the line for those two kings, and they couldn't even be bothered to thank them. But Susan always tried to think the best of people, and the Narnians had a lot of friends to mourn this evening. It was understandable if the Kings felt they needed to be with their warriors.

* * *

 

The Narnian camp was much more subdued than Susan's. There wasn't a man in the camp who hadn't lost someone they knew. But some who were more battle hardened, and had moved on from the grief and were talking about other things. Peter walked away from the makeshift nurse tent. He could hear Lucy moving about inside, tending to the wounded. He allowed himself to lurk in the shadows of the forest as he moved closer to the main part of the camp.

He heard the gentle noise of conversation, and stopped to listen in. The first soldier was saying, "just don't understand. It's not right to see women fighting. And they were wearing breeches."

"I know!" agreed the second soldier. "But did you see them fight! They were brutal. I was next to one and she must of cut down as many Calormen as I did!"

The third soldier nodded in agreement. "And did you see those blonde ... Well, I'm going to assume they were twins?"

The soldiers remark had reminded Peter of the blonde boy who had come to the aid of Edmund. Peter wished to find the boy and thank him, but he had disappeared. He must have been part of Orion's company, and Peter vowed to find him later. But first Peter had to find Orion and thank him for his help.

Whilst Peter mused in the darkness, Lucy had been joined in the medical tent. Firstly Edmund had arrived, nursing his shoulders. They were tight and sore from the day of fighting, and Lucy had offered to massage his shoulders now most of their patients had been seen to. Edmund was just pulling his shirt back on, when he felt the presence that accompanied the arrival of Aslan.

Edmund and Lucy dropped to their knees in front of the lion.

"Edmund, Lucy, rise. It is time to thank the person who saved Narnia."

Edmund looked puzzled. "But we already thanked Orion."

Aslan looked at Edmund, staring down the younger king. "And Orion is not the person who deserves your thanks."

Edmund and Lucy silently followed Aslan out of the tent, where they ran straight into Peter. "Aslan, you are here,” exclaimed Peter.

"Yes, King Peter. Today was a momentous moment in the history of Narnia. It was only right that I was here to witness it." The three Narnian royals looked confused. "The future can change. And events recently caused it to change. Certain people needed to be called upon to save Narnia, I called them, and I had to make sure they did what they needed to."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy nodded and followed Aslan into the woods towards Orion's campsite. The people in the campsite stopped and bowed to Aslan, who nodded and blessed them all. But Peter was surprised to see no one was paying the Kings or Queen any attention. He was used to being watched and paid attention to wherever he went. But these people simply were not bothered by his presence.

Orion moved into the firelight to greet them. "Aslan, my lord, you are most welcome here; as are you, Your Majesties."

Aslan greeted the centaur. "You have served your country well, brave Orion."

Peter looked around, using the light from the campfire to see the semicircle of people and animals surrounding Orion. Looking back at Orion, he was shaking his head. "I am sorry to have to argue with you Aslan, but I have no country. None of us do." Peter, Edmund and Lucy were shocked, but the people and animals around Orion nodded. "Some of us where from Narnia, some Archenland, some the Lone Islands. Some in our company do not know where they are from while others choose not to remember. We owe our allegiance to no nation or King. We follow our leaders. That is all."

Peter realised that was why no one had recognised or acknowledged them when they entered the camp. But why wouldn't these people join Narnia, thought Peter. Narnia is safe and at peace, and everyone is happy. Edmund appeared to be thinking the same thing, because he voiced his opinion. "But why are you Narnian citizens? You could become ones, for your bravery today. And Narnia is a safe and peaceful country."

There was a laugh from the back of the crowd. Edmund looked shocked that anyone would laugh to his face. The crowd parted, creating a way through which a young man and woman walked. They had blonde matching hair, and Peter recognised them as the twins his men had been talking about.

The male spoke up. "Thank you Orion, that is all." I would say Orion disappeared into the crowd, but being a centaur, he was taller then anyone else in the crowd. So he simply moved back, and allowed his legs to be surrounded by friends, but his torso still loomed tall over everyone else. The blonde boy continued to speak. "My name is Corren, and there is no way we could ever accept your offer. Most of us left Narnia because all we found there was pain and danger. This is the first place most of us found peace and safety. We will not leave all we have built." There was a cheering from the humans and animals standing around Corren.

Lucy could not keep her tongue any longer. "Excuse me," she said to the blonde woman. “Why are you wearing breeches?"

The blonde smiled at Lucy. "My name is Corriwen. I wear breeches because it is hard to fight in a dress."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Fight?"

"Yes. I am as skilled as my brother. Why should I not stand on the battle line with him?"

Then Edmund's hot temper flared. "Because it is wrong!" he shouted.

Corren and Corriwen's swords flew from their sheaths. "I learnt long ago," said Corriwen, speaking slowly, "that women who do not hold a sword, can still die on the end of one. And women who can't defend themselves can still be hurt and abused by men who think we are weaker than them."

Peter and Edmund took in Corriwen's words but were more focused on the two swords in their faces. Peter wondered why Aslan had not done anything, but them simply assumed that if Aslan hadn't intervened, then he must not be in any real danger.

But Edmund's temper was still running high. "You would point your sword at the High King and King of Narnia?"

Corren laughed. "Have you not listened to anything we said? You do not hold our allegiance. Here, you are trusted and respected when you prove yourself worthy of trust and respect."

A female voice cut through the crowd. "Corriwen, Corren, I know they have insulted everything we hold as important. But put your swords down."

Peter watched as Corren and Corriwen followed the orders of this mysterious voice. At first, Peter had thought that Orion was the leader. However Orion had followed the orders of the twins, Corren and Corriwen. So Peter had thought they were the leaders. But now, these two followed the orders of the mysterious voice. So obviously, the female whom this voice belonged to must be the leader of this group.

The company parted again and Peter gasped when he saw who was walking towards them. It had been two years since that dream, when he saw the girl on the forest floor, but he never forgot her. The woman standing in front of him was definitely the same girl he had seen.

"And who would you be?" challenged Edmund. Peter moved to quieten him, but the woman with long brunette hair had already answered.

"My name is Susan. It is a pleasure to meet you Aslan."

The great lion smiled at Susan. "Welcome to Narnia, daughter of Eve."

Peter, Edmund and Lucy's eyes widened in shock, but Susan just laughed. "I think it is a bit late for welcome's Aslan. I have been here for two years."

Peter finally managed to find his voice. "Will someone please explain what is going on? You are the girl from my dream and I don't know what is happening. I don't understand."

Susan looked confused by the mention of dream, whilst Edmund looked in shock at his older brother.

"I will explain, High King." began Aslan. "Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve are only brought to Narnia during Narnia's greatest need. You, and your brother and sister were brought here to end the reign of the White Witch. Susan was brought here to warn you of the impending battle and defend Archenland."

Edmund interrupted Aslan here. "So Susan, I take it the St. Georges flag was your idea."

Susan smiled at Edmund. "I thought you would appreciate the touch. But Aslan, why was I brought here two years ago?"

"Because, daughter of eve, you needed time, to find friends and people who would follow you. You inspired everyone standing here today to follow you. And it is your destiny to change Narnia for the better."

Everyone looked at Aslan, puzzled. "Kings and Queen, you have seen today that women can fight, that you have to have faith in those who are loyal to you, like Orion, and that, although you may believe everything is fine in Narnia, these people here are living proof that there are wrongs being committed under your noses. It is your duty to change Narnia for the better now you know this information."

"And what about me?" questioned Susan.

"It is time for you to go home. Your destiny has been achieved."

"What about my friends?"

Aslan simply looked at Susan, and right then, Susan knew what she had to do.

Susan turned to Corren and Corriwen, tears shining in her eyes.

"It is time for you to go home,” whispered Corriwen. Susan nodded, voice too choke to speak. She had to leave the only people she had ever really felt comfortable with. Susan had never felt so comfortable with all her old friend from England. Corren and Corriwen pulled her into a hug. Corriwen and Susan were now openly crying, and Corren was fighting to hold back tears. Although, he would deny it forever if you ever confronted him about it.

Susan turned to the rest of her friends. The people that over the course of two years she had rescued, helped and brought together. She sniffed, trying to pull her voice together enough to speak.

"Friends," she began, willing her voice not to break. "You know my story, and why I have to now go home. I don't ask you to follow the Kings of Narnia. I don't ask you to follow anyone, except Corren and Corriwen. They deserve your respect and your loyalty." Susan smiled at the twins. "All I can ask of you is to continue what we have always done. I don't care what Aslan says. Narnia won't change overnight, and there will always be people out there who need your help."

Then Susan really choked up. She knew what she wanted to do, even if she wasn't sure how to do it. She couldn't find her voice to tell Corren and Corriwen what she wanted. Instead, Susan dug her hand into her pocket, and smiled as it closed around the cold metal of her lighter. It had long since stopped working, but the symbolism of it was undeniable. Susan held it out to Corriwen, tears flowing freely now.

Corriwen saw the lighter, and that was all it took to push Corriwen and Corren over the edge. Most of the company was crying now, even if they did not know about the symbolism of the lighter. They had lost the woman who they all admired, who had saved them. They had lost their leader and their beacon.

Finally, Susan turned back to Aslan. "Now Susan, I am going to tell you something that no one else here will understand. There are many different courses that this world can follow. You already know one of these possible courses for Narnia. It would have been you. If that course had been followed by destiny, you would have been the fourth, daughter of eve. You would have sat in Cair Paravel. But the course that is currently being followed is not too different. You may not be their sister, but you are the sister they never knew they had. You have found your family here in Narnia, and when you return to England, you will find more family than you ever thought possible."

Susan's mind was running wild. She would have been Peter, and Edmund, and Lucy's sister. She would have been the fourth sibling.

Aslan didn't give Susan much time to ponder on the new information she ha been given. Aslan had summoned a portal between the worlds, and it was time for her to go home.

She held her head high, took one last look at her new family, and walked through the portal. The world spun, colours and light and dark floating around her. The woodland smells disappeared, replaced with the smell of the city. The fresh clean air became polluted. And the soft mossy forest floor, morphed into running track. Susan opened her eyes, and a wave of sadness hit her as she realised her wasn't in Narnia.

She saw she was wearing her old running clothes, which must have been Aslan's doing. Also, Susan was smaller, less muscular. She could tell she wasn't the person she had been when she left Narnia. She had lost two years of her life. And that was hard to cope with.

She stood up and began to slowly walk home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Continuous thanks to [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin), not just for beta'ing this fic, but for just being amazingly cool. ;P


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan finds the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Susan stepped through her front door to see her mother in tears.

"What's wrong mum?" Susan asked. She felt bad for not rushing to help her mum, but Susan was so depressed herself having left Narnia, that she had very little emotion left for anyone else.

Susan's mum took a deep breath. "Susan. I know you never knew about my parents. But I think it is time I told you. My mother and father, so your grandmother and grandfather, aren't my biological parents. I have just found out that I am adopted and they have tracked down my real parents. Their names are Charlotte and Peter Pevensie."

Susan gasped. Peter Pevensie. Peter Pevensie. Peter Pevensie. She was the granddaughter of High King Peter of Narnia. 

Her mother seemed not to have noticed her shock, and continued speaking. "I know this is all a bit quick for you, but Peter and Charlotte wanted to meet you. It's okay if this is too much for you, but they are waiting in the living room."

Susan took off, rushing into the living room. There, sitting on her sofa, was Peter. He looked older, but it was undeniably the same man she had seen briefly in the woods only a day ago. 

Susan hugged him, holding tight and bursting into tears. Peter caught sight of his granddaughter and smiled as a wave of memories of Narnia hit him.

Susan leaned into him and whispered, "So this was what Aslan meant about finding my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is finally finished. I was writing this in September / October, and I can't believe it took me this long to post it. 
> 
> All thanks to [Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odin) for giving me the push needed to be confident enough to finally post this


End file.
